Luffy's A Girl Now
by Luffy Cat
Summary: To Luffy and his crew of Straw Hat Pirates, its just a normal day. But but when he wakes up to find himself turned into a girl, they realize that its definitely not normal at all... Set sail with with the Straw Hat Pirates as they... Uh... Try to figure this out...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Luffy stretched his arms upwards and yawned, just waking up from a good long sleep. He sat up in his hammock in the men's quarters, and looked at the empty ones that surrounded him. _They must have all gotten up already_ , Luffy thought as he reached for his treasured straw hat and jumped out of the hammock.

As he started to move across the room he felt… Strange… But what was it? It was a perfectly normal morning, nothing seemed amiss. He checked his hat making sure it wasn't damaged in any way. He stretched out his arm to the other side of the room. His devil fruit powers were working just fine. Again he questioned why he was feeling so strange.

Then Luffy turned to the only mirror in the room, laying on the ground against the wall. His eyes to make sure his vision was working properly. He rubbed them again. And again. He rubbed them a fourth time before his legs started shaking uncontrollably as he just continued to stare at his reflection.

...

Zoro and Usopp were sitting close to the door of the men's quarters. Usopp was trying to tell him about his amazing adventures as a brave warrior "And then I, the great Captain Usopp silenced the pirate with the 100,000,000 beli bounty, with one single shot from my slingshot!" Zoro just stared at him and grumbled, "Ya right, like anything in that story of yours is true. Nothing in any of the stories you tell are-" Zoro wasn't able to complete his sentence because at that moment he was interrupted by a high pitched scream from behind the closed door.

Usopp stared at the door, "Was that Luffy screaming?" They turned their heads towards one another, their eyes locking as the both had the same thought, what happened to Luffy?.

Then they both quickly picked themselves up from the floor, running for the door. Zoro got inside first, with Usopp right behind him. Upon entering the room, they saw Luffy on his knees, but his back was facing them. They could both see him shaking.

Usopp was the first to question him, "Was that you screaming Luffy? What's wrong?"

Luffy slowly turned himself towards his two crewmates.

"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY!?" Zoro immediately shouted. Usopp's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and his jaw had dropped to the floor. He stumbled over his words, having a hard time trying to get them out of his mouth, "Lu-Luffy, you-you're a gi-girl?!"

And that's exactly what Luffy was. The features of his face had become more feminine, his eyes with smallest of eyelashes. though they were small, the breasts he had grown were were large enough to see in the curves of his buttoned red vest. His height had shortened by about 3 inches, and his new features and curves made him look even smaller.

As soon as Luffy saw their reactions to seeing her, she knew what she had seen in the mirror had been true. Her eyes immediately brimmed with tears, tears that soon streamed down her perfectly cute face and onto the ground.

Not only was the fact that Luffy was a girl was strange, (of course that was strange) but the fact that she was crying so easily, that was very un-Luffy-like. Zoro was still shocked, but was able to move forward slowly and crouch down beside Luffy. Usopp couldn't move.

Luffy covered her face with both of her smooth, smaller hands, weeping harder than she had ever before. Zoro hardly knew what to do in this situation. It would probably be easier to confront this… Err… Problem… With the rest of the crew.

He put his hand on Luffy's back and began to speak softly, "Luffy I need you to calm down. Why don't we head to the kitchen and find out what happened to you with the rest of the crew. And you can sit down and have a good breakfast, ok?"

Luffy sniffed and paused from her tears to speak, in a slightly different voice than normal that was higher pitched and cuter, "N-No! I… I don't want the others to see me like this… As a… A… girl…" She herself saying it must have crushed her even more than she had been before, and right away she began her crying again.

Usopp had finally been able to make himself move and spoke up, "Umm.. Well.. Uh… You can't stay in here forever Luffy… So you should just come up, they would all find out about this soon anyway. It's not like we can hide the captain from the crew for that long.

Luffy didn't respond, obviously she had not been convinced at all. Zoro sighed, and reached forward for Luffy's arms, about to just drag Luffy to the kitchen. But then he realized she was a lot smaller now, and it would be easier to just carry her. So he lightly picked her up, and she began pounding her fists and feet against him in protest. But Zoro had already made it out the door, quickly making his way to the kitchen so she didn't have a chance to escape.

Usopp followed him and pulled out a chair at the table, and Zoro placed Luffy there, where she just crossed her arms on the surface table and leaned her head upon them. The two friends of Luffy looked towards the cooking area, as they realized that Sanji was in the room, cooking up a delicious breakfast no doubt.

He was too busy to turn around and look at them, but he still greeted them. "Good morning!" He said cheerily, "I'm making some eggs, bacon, and sausage, all with an added secret ingredient I just recently discovered. This is going to taste good, oh I hope Nami and Robin likes it!" He laid the just prepared food onto several plates and called to the whole ship that breakfast was ready.

"Guess we won't have to gather the crew ourselves." Zoro said as he sat down at the table next to Luffy, Usopp doing the same. Chopper walked in along with Nami and Robin. The girls were giggling and gossiping about something, and Chopper was trying to join in on their conversation, but failing miserably. Everyone sat down as Sanji put out each of the plates in front of a person. He of course served Nami and Robin first, and then went around the table in a circle. he stopped when he reached Luffy. He had just noticed his depressed position, as had all the others who had just entered the room.

"Hey, are you doing that because you're trying to insult my cooking or something?!" Sanji immediately jumped to conclusions, "because if you are I will-"

"Shut up Sanji!" Zoro growled at him, "Luffy is having a…. Ummm… Tough day."

Nami stared at the shape of the unmoving captain, "Yeah why are you acting like this Luffy, it's unlike you to not immediately start eating."

There was a pause in between her speaking and anything happening at all at the table. Zoro and Usopp were looking for the right words to tell them their captain had been turned into a girl. But there was no need, because Luffy was slowly lifting her head up to look at everyone. Her newly gained puppy-dog eyes were glassy with tears that dripped down her red face.

Sanji, Chopper, Nami, and Robin's jaws dropped as they stared at the female that sat slumped in front of them.

"Is that actually you Luffy?" Chopper squealed in surprise.

Luffy responded with her newly gained cute voice, "ya… It's me." She groaned, wishing it wasn't.

And then everyone noticed that Sanji's expression of shock, had turned to pure glee. "Your so pretty and cute!" He exclaimed, "I cannot ignore your wonderful features!"

"What the hell Sanji! What is wrong with you, that's Luffy our captain!" Zoro yelled at Sanji as he stood up from his seat. "Do I need to slice some sense into you?!"

"Go ahead and try moss-head!" They both were staring into each other's eyes waiting for the other to move first, ready to attack the other at any moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luffy was already too stressed out from the commotion that had happened when they reacted to seeing her face. She didn't need Sanji and Zoro to fight right now.

She choked out the words slowly, not feeling like herself trying to stop a fight between them, "Please don't… Don't fight…"

The two paused from their staring match and turned to Luffy.

Robin had started to observe Luffy carefully, wondering what could have cause this. She decided to ask her about it.

"Luffy, do you have any idea of how this happened?"

She shook her head, her straw hat shifting on her short, black hair. She was trying to think though, was there something she knew of that could have done this to her? She thought and thought until it hurt, but nothing.

Deep into her thinking, Luffy hadn't noticed that her crew was remaining silent, each pair of their eyes burning into her skin, making her more and more uncomfortable than she already was. She wanted to run away from their stares. The captain of the Going Merry, the future king of the Pirates, she couldn't be viewed like this, a girl! She gasped as she went back to the thought of becoming the pirate King, could she not become the Pirate King if she was a girl? This was just another thing she had to add on to the list of things making her feel terrible inside. She couldn't take it anymore.

She lept up from her seat, startling everyone, and ran for the open door. But a hand stretched out from the walls and grabbed her, it was Robin's hand. Luffy shook it loose from her arm and once again tried to make a break for it, but it was too late, with more and more hands coming forth and keeping her in place.

"Robin! Let me go!" Luffy screamed in her high pitched voice for the second time that day.

But Robin refused to do so, and soon all of the crew members were up in a circle surrounding Luffy. They all had faces full of concern for her.

"You need to be around people Luffy, not by yourself. We can all help you." Robin spoke soothingly, trying to make her calm down.

Chopper also looked up into Luffy's face trying to help comfort her, "come on Luffy you can talk to all of us. We're your friends. Your always there for us, and so we're here for you now!"

Luffy finally realized that he needed them. They were right, it wouldn't get any better if she just sat in a room by herself, she needed them to help her through this. But for some reason she still felt really uncomfortable with talking to all of them. Her gaze fell towards the ground as her head bubbled with confusing thoughts.

Nami soon recognized the fact that Luffy still couldn't talk to all of them. So she quickly decided to make the number of people surrounding her smaller, maybe it would help.

"Alright Luffy, Robin and I are taking you to our room. The less people freaking you out by staring at you, the better."

Robin nodded her head in agreement, and before anyone, including Luffy, could argue they each grabbed one of her wrists, and took off to their quarters.

"I hope Luffy is going to be okay." Usopp said quietly, casting a worried glance out the door from which the girls had just disappeared.

Zoro was also staring at the same place, "I hope so too… And I hope he will be fine being with those two girls."

...

Luffy sat on the third and only bed that was not being used by someone in the girls' room. Robin had sat down beside her, hoping she and Nami would be successful in keeping Luffy calm.

"Ok Luffy! Now that all those annoying boys are gone, you can tell us what's on your mind."

Luffy was immediately offended, "Hey I'm one of those boys too! So you're insulting me too!"

Nami's expression looked a little awkward as she responded, "well if I may point out Luffy, you're not really a boy any more, so…"

Luffy remembered this, his heart sinking thinking that he technically didn't count as one of the boys on the ship anymore. His mood suddenly switched from sad, to angry.

"I hate this!" She yelled, "why did this happen to me?! I don't want to be a stupid girl! It's making me feel like I'm not me! I never act like this! What's wrong with me?!"

The tears couldn't be stopped from coming down again. This was no way for a man to act, men did not cry like this!

Robin hugged her, trying to comfort her once again. Luffy accepted the hug as she tried to stop the flow of water down her face. They just sat there for a long time, Nami staring at her, and Robin hugging her. Luffy lost any sense of time, and her crying finally stopped.

She needed to control herself, act like a man. She let out a deep sigh. Then all of a sudden she felt exhausted, the weight of the short day falling upon her. Her eyes started to droop, and Robin got up to lay her down on the bed, pulling the blanket over her. Luffy closed her eyes and immediately welcomed the sleep that came.

 **Note: Sorry if Luffy is a little out of character... But he is a she now so there are gonna be some differences...**

 **and in response to Riz5415 it is set around the time after Albasta, but far enough after that Robin isn't really new anymore... possibly after Skypiea. So Brook and Franky will not be in this story. Sorry if you had wanted them in it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luffy woke up to Nami poking her in the shoulder. She continued poking her, not seeing she had woken up.

"Stop it Namiiiiii" Luffy complained, "That's really annoying…"

"Oh this is great," she said, "Your back to your normal self! A complaining brat who's a pain in the butt!"

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. She only hoped she would stay that way, the way she had acted yesterday was just so unlike her.

Robin poked her head in the room, "Oh good, you're awake Luffy! You must be hungry. Sanji has just finished making breakfast, why don't you come on and eat?"

Luffy didn't need to be told twice, remembering she had missed three meals yesterday. She zoomed off down the hallway.

Robin smiled at the thought of her showing signs of being a little more like her usual self.

...

Luffy had rushed into the kitchen, hopped into an empty seat, and started stuffing the food in front of her into her mouth, and the food of others who unwisely left it unguarded.

Annoyed, Usopp complained, "Luffy! Stop! That's my food! It's on my plate so it's mine, and that means you can't take it!"

But his words didn't even come close to stopping her, and she just took more from his plate.

She only paused to justify her actions, "I missed three whole meals yesterday! So today I have to eat more to make up for it!"

Once everyone was full, (Or Luffy had taken the last of their food) they all retreated outside onto the deck of the ship, so they could go about doing what they normally did when they weren't having an adventure on some island or fighting someone.

The sky was a beautiful light shade of blue. The sun shined brightly above all their heads, causing a nice warm feeling on the skin. There were only a few white puffy clouds floating aimlessly in the sky. Overall, it was a great day for sailing.

Luffy was taking it all in when suddenly Nami stepped beside her.

"So how is today going so far?" Nami asked her.

"Actually it feels pretty normal… Especially compared to yesterday." Luffy gave a goofy smile and then ran towards Usopp and Chopper, who were starting a game of cards.

Chopper looked up and smiled as she came over to them and sat down, obviously wanted to play as well.

"So you're feeling better?" Chopper tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Yep, I'm pretty good!" She smiled again.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm trying to work on finding a cure to… Uh… What ever happened to you. I'm not sure if it is actually curable or not, but I'm still going to try!"

"Wow, really Chopper? Thanks, I really appreciate that!"

Usopp dealt out the cards, and they began playing the game.

...

Luffy had spent the whole day hanging out with everyone on board the Going Merry and feeling pretty normal. Luffy wasn't really worried anymore about being a girl or having to stay a girl. He had complete faith in the fact that Chopper would be able to find a way to change him back to a boy soon.

Everyone was tired now so they were all heading for bed. Sanji volunteered to take the night shift, vowing that he would protect Luffy and the other girls with his life. (Sanji had pretty much been the only un-normal part of the day) Luffy was walking along the deck with Zoro and Chopper, heading for their hammock, but Nami stepped right in front of her.

"What is it Nami?" She asked tired from a long day of fun.

"You don't really think your gonna sleep in the guys room do you?" She sternly questioned him.

This question puzzled Luffy, "Yeah of course I am. That's where I always sleep."

"Well you're not a boy anymore, your a girl so you should be sleeping in the girls room. You didn't have a problem sleeping there last night"

"But Nami! Last night I was really tired and I was already on a bed so I just fell asleep. I don't want to go sleep there again."

"Well that's just too bad for you! You'll just have to get used to it!" She yelled at the stubborn Luffy.

Zoro butted into this argument, "Why can't he just sleep in our room? Nothing about Luffy has actually changed, it's just that he is a girl now."

Luffy appreciated Zoro's kind words. It was nice to know that she was still viewed in the same way as when she had been a boy.

Chopper also decided support Luffy, "Ya! He hasn't really changed." He smiled putting his reindeer hooves together "Not in his heart."

Luffy smiled. She sometimes forgot how kind her friends could be, and how supportive.

But her happiness didn't last long, for Nami punched all three of them. "Shut up it doesn't matter whether he is a boy at heart! He is a girl right now, and that's what matters!"

As Nami tugged her to the girls room, Luffy became sad again. No matter how happy her two crewmates words had just made her, Nami's did just the opposite. He didn't struggle on the way to the room, something Nami hadn't expected. She looked back at Luffy's face, which was just staring at the ground as they walked. For a second, she felt bad about what she had said. But she shook her head quickly, deciding that if it was what worked to make him do what she said, then she was fine with it.

They walked into the room, finding Robin sitting on her bed reading a book. She said hi and went back to her reading, not questioning Luffy being here a second night.

Luffy quickly climbed into the bed and pulled the blanket over herself, back facing Nami and Robin. Nami had started to feel bad again.

She spoke to her back hoping to make her feel a little better, "Hey Luffy there are lots of islands in the area we are sailing tomorrow, so maybe we can stop at one. How about that?"

But Luffy had already fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luffy awoke early that morning, thinking that Nami might start poking her again if she did not. She didn't like being poked in the morning.

She stretched and slipped out from under the comfortable warmth of the blankets, placing her feet on the ground. As she stood up and looked at the room that surrounded her, she still felt the displeasure that she had been forced to sleep there.

As she walked out the door towards the outside of the ship, she thought of how she wouldn't let Nami make her do that tonight. She would be sleeping in her hammock once again, just like she normally would! Luffy really couldn't see any reason why she needed to be in the girls room, so she would refuse to stay.

As she walked out into the open, she felt the cool breeze that the ocean provided, and saw the beautiful colors that the sun cast upon the clouds as it was slowly rising in the sky. The salty air refreshed Luffy, and made her hungry… Oh wait, that wasn't what made her hungry, she was just always hungry.

"Oh hello Luffy!" She heard the blonde cook's voice from the crow's nest, "You're up early!"

She watched him as he leaped down, landing perfectly on his two feet, a smile upon his face. The one eye that his hair didn't cover up looked bright and happy to be seeing Luffy.

Luffy was about to speak, asking him for food of course, but he started talking first.

"Come to the kitchen with me! I'll make a nice breakfast, just for you!"

Sanji put his hand on her shoulder and walked her into the room where he was able to create his delicious meals. He pulled a chair out for her and Luffy sat down slowly, her eyes watching Sanji suspiciously.

This was weird. Sanji offering her food before she even started bothering him for some. Definitely weird. But then again, this wouldn't be the first weird thing to happen to Luffy I the past few days...

Luffy didn't usually sit in silence when waiting for her food to be prepared. She didn't really have anything to say because she wasn't compelled to complain, assuming that Sanji was cooking the fastest and best he could.

She started feeling a bit awkward for some reason just sitting there, so she tried her hand at starting a conversation.

"Sooooooooo…" She let the so keep going for a while, trying to think of something to talk about as she said it.

But Sanji had just finished the food and turned around with a plate full of warm food. Now there was no reason to talk as Luffy stuffed the food into her mouth, gulping down all of it in less than a minute.

"Is there anything else you would like Luffy? Other than more food of course. I need to make sure there is enough for the others to eat as well." Sanji stared at her expectantly.

"Umm… Well if you're not gonna give me more food, what is there to do for me Sanji?" She sat there puzzled.

He was the cook, and all he ever really did for her was cook. (Well ya he helps in battles but I'm not really talking about that…)

"I could set out a nice chair you can lay in outside. I know the perfect place where the sun will lay its rays on the deck of the ship when it is high enough in the sky! And you can just sit back and relax!" He offered this option to Luffy as if he would have done it anytime for her.

She stared at him. She stared at him for about three minutes with that expressionless face. Sanji realized it might be taking a while to get his offer through that thick skull of hers.

Then all of a sudden, she leaped out of her chair, grinning as if someone had just told her she had become King of the Pirates, and vigorously nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, yes, yes, you should totally do that for me Sanji!" She yelled.

Sanji nodded his head and walked out to get the chair. He was trying to hide the fact he was overjoyed that Luffy had reacted so excitedly to the fact that Sanji would do this simple task for her. But he had sort of forgotten that he wouldn't normally do this, since Luffy was usually a boy...

She trotted after Sanji happily, giggling all the while. He quickly grabbed a comfortable chair and sat it down for her.

"You can sit now you want, but the sun won't reach it for about twenty minutes."

"I don't mind!" Luffy said quickly as she plopped herself down on the chair, giggling some more.

"Ok then, I'm going to go back to the kitchen to make breakfast for the others. If you need me just call me. Enjoy yourself!"

She listened to his steps fading away into the room that you could still smell from the outside. Luffy settled down into the chair a little more, trying to get as comfortable as she could. She soon was snoozing away

…

The rest of the crew was getting up, ready to eat something and start their day.

Nami had woken up, wondering where Luffy was. She swore that if she had snuck out in the night back to the boys, she would make her regret it.

She was surprised to find her sleeping in a chair, in a spot where the sun shined warmly. She new that this only happened because Sanji had set it up for her, Luffy probably wouldn't have thought of doing something like that on his own.

She walked up to the peacefully sleeping pirate captain. She stared at her face, it had a nice tranquil expression upon it. Then she started poking her face.

"Ugg, Nami! I woke up early and came out here specifically so you wouldn't do that to me!" Luffy said, quite annoyed that her cool dream had just been interrupted.

"Ya, well you wanna eat breakfast right? I think Sanji has it ready."

"Sanji made me breakfast earlier… But I can definitely eat some more!" She bounced out of the chair and sprinted for the kitchen at this wonderful idea.

Nami shook her head and ran after her, not wanting to be left with nothing to eat for herself.

As soon as she came in she heard Luffy complaining to Sanji, "But I'm hungry Sanji! Please, just a little food..?"

"I already fed you Luffy."

His eyes were closed, obviously trying to not look at the girl, not wanting to give in just because of her expert puppy-dog eyes. But Sanji made the mistake of letting them slip open just a teensy bit, and he gave in.

"Fine Luffy… Just a little food."

Nami didn't like this for some reason, and as soon as everyone had sat down, she questioned him.

"Sanji, how many things are you going to do for Luffy just because he is a really cute girl now?"

Luffy gasped, "Wait, that's why he was doing those things for me?!"

She sighed, "Well ya, it's sorta the way he always treats girls… Which I don't mind for myself of course, but you used to be a boy, so it should be different for you."

Luffy hadn't even been listening to the second half of what she said, he was too busy thinking of what Sanji would do for her. Would he do anything? Probably not, but she wanted to find out anyway.

She started with something simple.

"Sanji, would you give me one of zoro's swords?"

Sanji didn't understand why Luffy would want one of that idiot's swords, but he still did it.

"OI!" Zoro yelled as Sanji pulled one of his prized swords out of its sheath and laid it on the table in front of Luffy.

Zoro had jumped up from his seat and looked quite angry.

Luffy smiled as she took the sword and carefully handed it back to Zoro, "Don't worry, I didn't want to keep it, just wanted Sanji to get it for me."

He took back his sword, placing it back where it belonged. Now everyone's face had a question upon it as they stared at Luffy, all except for Nami and Sanji. Now she was just angrier, seeing that Luffy was trying to test what Sanji would do.

"Don't just do whatever he tells you to do Sanji! What about following what I say to do? If you want to stay on my good side, then don't let our stupid captain take advantage of you!" She growled at the cook.

"Of course Nami my Sweet!"

"Hey Sanji, will you go get Chopper and put him on my head?"

"Sure Luff-"

Nami had leaped up as he had started towards Chopper and tripped him. She was really mad now.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna do what he told you to!"

"But Nami, I can't help it! He's so pretty!"

"Are you saying he is prettier than me!?"

"No… yes… uh, no of course not!" He said, starting to confuse himself.

"Oh come on Nami we're just having some fun!" Luffy giggled as she watched Sanji getting pounded by Nami's fury, glad it wasn't her own self in his place for once.

That didn't last long, as she then turned around to her and screamed in his face, "Shut up Luffy, just shut up and don't do this anymore or I'll make you pay me more beri than your own bounty is worth!"

Robin calmly asked Nami "I don't understand the problem here Nami. Sanji is just treating Luffy the same way he treats me and you."

"Yeah but he is Luffy! He doesn't deserve the kind of treatment a real girl deserves!"

Luffy tilted her head at this. Girls deserved some kinda special treatment? She didn't understand it.

Oh well, Luffy wanted to continue making Sanji do things, completely forgetting the threat Nami had given her.

"Sanji, can you go put a pillow on the front of the Going Merry for me to sit on?"

Nami decided she wouldn't be able to even beat it into Luffy with her fists not to do this, so she just headed back to her room, still bubbling with anger.

…

After a morning of making Sanji do whatever she wanted, (Whether that was things she actually wanted or things she thought were funny) she was satisfied. This way of doing things was so much more relaxing, it was as if she was on some sort of vacation.

Usopp stared at her at her in partial jealousy, (Because for the rest of Luffy's situation, he would want to be in his shoes) "Why do you get all this… You were the same gender as me only a few days ago…"

"I dunno Usopp, because Sanji is just being nice?"

"Yeah but only to you idiot! I deserve what you're ur getting much more, for I am the great Captain Usopp, brave warrior of the seas! Why just the other night, I defended the Going Merry from a huge, dangerous, human eating bird! You all were just sleeping away, as I courageously risked my life!"

"Really Usopp?! Wow that's awesome!" Luffy bounced, "Tell me what happened, did you die?!"

"Umm no… But I almost did! you see it had these huge teeth that could rip through any material…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, what did I tell you Luffy! There are plenty of islands around here we can go to, and that's just one of them!" Nami shouted, looking out at the land that lay on the horizon.

"Wait, when did you tell me that? I don't remember you saying anything like that…" Luffy scratched her head in confusion.

Nami was in a much better mood after this morning, seeing when she came out of her room that Luffy was no longer telling Sanji to do things. She was just sitting there, staring in awe of the "Great Captain Usopp" as he told another one of his made up tales.

Anyway, she had promised Luffy they would go to an island, whether she had been awake to hear it or not. Plus she was thinking of quite the interesting way she could enjoy this trip… (Insert evil laugh here)

She smiled as she revisited her plans she had made for their day. It was going to be a sort of payback for this morning, even if she was sort of over the incident.

"Ok Luffy! We are about and hour or so away so let's start getting ready to go!"

"What do you mean getting ready to go? I'm ready. I've got my hat and my sandals… Am I missing something…?"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant Luffy. Come on, you too Robin!" She said as she started to drag Luffy to the girls room.

…

"YOU WANT ME TO WEAR GIRL CLOTHES! NO WAY NAMI!" Luffy backed away from the navigator.

"Well isn't that just too bad for you!" She snickered at the horror that had appeared on her face as she had pulled out a dress and told her to try it on.

Robin sat on her bed, reading as she normally did.

"Hmm, I think a dress would look nice on you Luffy." She said as she carefully turned the page of her book.

"Don't encourage her Robin!" Luffy groaned.

"Oh come on! I just want you to try some things on, you won't have to wear them after that."

Reluctantly, but thinking it would get her out of this mess faster, she agreed, "Fine…"

"Yes! And when we get to the island we will find a shop and actually buy some nice clothes for you!"

"WHAT! NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I AGREED TO!"

But Luffy couldn't complain further, for she was being forced into the short blue dress.

"How does it look to you Robin?"

"Nice, but wouldn't he look better in red?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, but I don't have a red dress at the moment."

"Well I can just wear my red vest…" Luffy said, pulling at the uncomfortable able attire she was being forced to wear.

"Nope. Now try on this yellow one. And let me grab some nice shoes that match it."

…

"Hey guys, we've arrived at the island! Better come on up!" Usopp yelled to the girls.

"Ok then. We're done with you for now Luffy" Nami said.

"So I can put my normal clothes on now?!" Luffy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure."

Fast as a bullet, she slipped back into her vest and pants, then bolted for the door.

Zoro was just walking towards the girls area, making sure that they were actually coming. As Luffy was running, she ran straight into him, at full speed.

They both fell to the floor.

"Ow Luffy… Why are you in such a hurry that you've got to run into me?"

She smiled her goofy smile, "Sorry Zoro, I was just trying to escape from Nami."

"Why what were you guys doing?"

"She was forcing me to try on dresses and shoes… All that girly clothing…" Luffy bowed her head in shame. A boy wearing what girls wear? How ridiculous she must have seemed…

"WHAT THE HELL NAMI!" Zoro yelled at the orange head who was just walking past the two still laying on the ground, "WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!"

She just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking casually.

Chopper heard the commotion and came over.

"I thought that you didn't like him getting the treatment girls get? Doesn't wearing girl clothing count as one of those things?" He asked.

"Ya well, he never stopped making Sanji do his bidding. So it's sort of like a punishment, and to show him that if your gonna be a girl, you have to get the whole package that comes with it."

"Umm ok… I suppose that makes a little sense…"

"No it does not Chopper!" Zoro yelled again.

"Well you're opinion doesn't matter here Zoro. Come on Luffy lets go find a clothing shop in the island's village."

Sanji immediately glided over to them, holding his hands together against his face, "can I come too my lovelies? I'll carry your things for you! And watch you try on clothes…"

"No thanks Sanji, I think we will be fine by ourselves!"

…

Luffy looked around at all the girly clothing, girly decorations, and girly people in the store.

"I suggest that we let Luffy try on whatever he wants Nami, he has already been forced to wear things against his will today." Robin said as she looked through some of the tank tops.

"Fine… But if he doesn't try on anything good, I'm choosing them myself…"

Luffy searched the store for something that appealed to her. She found a red t-shirt and some jean shorts. She showed them to Nami.

"Luffy! That looks just like what you're already wearing!"

"So?"

She sighed and started digging through a section with skirts in it.

"Here how about this? It's a little like your shorts, but shorter."

She held out a short skirt made of denim.

"Ok…"

Luffy took them to the dressing room and put them on. They were not as uncomfortable as the dresses she had worn earlier, but they still didn't feel right.

She walked out to show Nami.

"Aww you look cute in those!" Nami commented.

"I agree. I think you should get them." Robin smiled sweetly.

"They are better than most of the stuff in this place.. But I still don't like them, and I don't wanna buy them and waste the little money I have…"

Nami sighed, "Ya, I knew you weren't gonna do that Luffy. I'll buy the skirt and shirt for you, as a gift. But in return, you have to wear them the whole day."

"But I don't actually want them so-"

"Just do it Luffy!" Nami's face grew red with anger.

"Ok, ok, no reason to hit me or anything" Luffy said, hoping to avoid a strike from her fist.

…

After shopping around a little more, (Only for Nami and Robin this time) they were able to stop at a restaurant, where Luffy's mouth watered looking at the menu.

"You've been pretty good today," Nami spoke to Luffy, "I haven't heard too much complaining since I told you to wear that skirt, and you haven't taken it off yet. So I think I will buy you your lunch as a treat. But only a small meal, got it?"

"Really Nami? Wow thanks!" She giggled at the thought of food.

"Hey, you beautiful girls shouldn't have to pay for your own meal!" Said a voice from behind the three crewmates who were sitting at the bar.

They turned around to see a handsome young man smiling down at them.

"Are you offering to pay for us?" Robin questioned him.

"Why yes of course, you ladies deserve that!"

Robin smiled, "well thank you kind sir! I'm sure my friends also appreciate this kind offer of yours."

"Ya, ya, ya!" Luffy exclaimed happily, not really caring who exactly was paying for her to eat, as long as it wasn't herself.

He smiled and sat down on the stool next to Luffy, letting them all order the food they wanted from the bar tender.

"Your especially cute." The man said quietly to Luffy.

Luffy wasn't sure if she wanted to punch him in the face or not. She didn't like being called cute, and could only take it from her own crew. But then again, he was paying for her meal, and usually when someone called a girl cute they were complimenting them. So she just sat and stared at him with her serious-ish face, and then very slowly nodded as if she understood exactly what he had just said.

His smile grew larger, "Their about to start playing music, do you want to come dance with me while waiting for the food?" He questioned hopefully.

Luffy continued staring at him. Dance with a boy?

"Umm I-"

Just then she heard the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath, and saw Zoro rushing forward from out of nowhere. His sword came through the air and stopped right in front of the man's face.

"Don't you even think about dancing with him you pervert!" He said to him.

The man was shivering in fear. He hadn't expected that he would be in this sort of danger if he asked to dance with the girl. He looked at Zoro's face, obviously dead serious about slicing his sword though the man.

"Wait, wait! I wouldn't have asked if… Uh, I didn't know she was already taken!"" He pointed at Zoro.

"What? Wait… No! That's not what I meant! She is not mine or anything! No that would be- AHH HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT…" Zoro's face had turned red and the grip he had on his sword weakened.

While Luffy was oblivious to what the stranger had just said, Robin was laughing softly. Nami just didn't really know what she thought.

"Ok, umm… This got weird really fast… Umm…" Nami tried to think of something to say.

Zoro's embarrassed and shocked face turned to the three girls and said, "let's just go…"

He hurriedly walked out without checking if they were following him.

"But I wanna eat!"

"You can eat on the ship Luffy, come on…" Nami pushed her off the stool and they left.

The man just stood there, looking after them, and wondering what had just happened. So the cute girl and the swordsman weren't together? Why had he been so protective then? He sighed, she had been such a pretty girl… Too bad…

…

Back on the ship, Nami told everyone to set sail, for they were pretty much done with this island.

The only thing Zoro had said to Luffy since being in the restaurant, was that he shouldn't be wearing a skirt, and told him to go take it off. Other than that, Zoro avoided everyone for the rest of the day.

"Why isn't Zoro helping us? He usually gets the anchor." Usopp asked curiously.

"You could say he had an uncomfortable encounter in the village and is still trying to get over it. I think we she leave him alone for now." Robin told him.

"I still don't even up know what happened… And I was there!" Luffy said.

"Ya well that's because your an idiot." Nami responded.

The Going Merry pulled away from the docks, moving back out towards the immense ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chopper stared at his medical materials, all laid out on his table. He was testing a possible cure for Luffy. It wasn't likely to work at all, but it was still something.

He had stayed up all night, searching through his medical books, looking for a case that might be similar to Luffy's. He had found nothing, except a few ingredients he could mix together that had helped to fix problems concerning gender in the past.

Chopper sighed as he tried to keep his heavy eyes from closing, he wanted to finish before morning. So he continued experimenting with it.

After another hour, he could work no more.

"Well, at least I know it isn't dangerous to eat. I'll just let him take it and see what the effects are."

He was finally able to let himself sleep, though he was still bothered by the fact he hadn't found a definite cure.

…

"Okay Luffy, can you please swallow this? No chewing it by the way." Chopper held the medicine out to her.

Luffy took it, thinking that it looked like food, therefore it would taste like food, but she was wrong.

"Eww! That tastes so gross! Why did you make me eat that?!"

"Because I'm testing it to see how it affects you. After all, I'm still trying to find you a cure. You want that, right?"

"Yeah… But it still tasted really bad…"

…

Chopper woke up, his head leaning over the table, on top of all his medical books that he had been reading through again, and all his tools he had been using that night.

Wait, he had fallen asleep? He mentally criticized himself, annoyed that he had done that once again. He wanted to work on this as much as possible, as hard as possible. He couldn't slack off and just go to sleep in the middle of creating a cure!

Chopper stared at the items that laid messily upon the table top, making his eyes tired just thinking of going back to using them. So he decided he might be able to afford a quick little **break.** To the deck of the ship for a bit, hanging out with his friends and eating breakfast. That sounded like a really good idea.

He walked out, the sun shining right into his face, and heard the laughing and arguing of his crewmates.

"Hey Chopper! Wanna play tag?" Luffy said as he ran past, trying to catch Usopp.

"Ya, that sounds like fun!" Chopper said starting to run away from Luffy as she turned, now aiming to catch him.

She decided she really wanted to tag him, so she started to stretch her arm forwards.

"Hey, didn't I say you that aren't allowed to use your devil fruit powers when playing tag Luffy?!" Usopp frowned at her.

"Aww you're no fun Usopp…" She said as she retracted her hand and continued playing normally.

…

Before Chopper knew it, it was the end of the day. Dinner had been served and the sun was setting on the peaceful horizon.

He then remembered the work he had neglected to do that day.

"Oh no, I didn't even work on a cure for one second today! I wasted so much time… I'm sorry Luffy, I'll get right on it and work the whole night.

"Hey chopper, it's not a problem that you take a break. You've been working so hard on it, I have no reason to be mad. And plus, you were the one to actually suggest the idea in the first place."

"Thanks for being so kind Luffy but… It's not just for you… It's for me as well…"

"Wait you were turned into a girl too?!" Luffy exclaimed with surprise.

"No, that's not what I meant! I-I… Never mind.."

He walked back to his medical room, not paying attention to the looks of slight concern from some of his friends.

He had been about to say he wasn't really comfortable with Luffy being a girl. It was just so weird. She seemed like the same person she had always been, yet she also seemed completely different. Chopper was sure that there were some other members of the crew who had similar feelings about this.

If he could make her turn back into a boy again, then there would be no more problems. Everything would be just as it had always been.

As chopper looked at the table again, he thought about how it would be much easier to figure this out if they knew what had actually happened to Luffy. In fact maybe finding that information out was actually more important than wasting precious time trying to find a cure.

He immediately went to find Robin, thinking she would be the best person to help him. Chopper found her in her room, once again reading a book.

"Robin can you help me try to find out what happened to Luffy?"

"You mean how and why he turned into a girl?" She responded and looked up from the book.

"Yes. I was just thinking that it could be useful to know."

"Hmm… Yes I think you could be right. Of course I will help you." She smiled, "But only if you promise you're not going to wear yourself out."

"Ok! Then let's get started!"

 **Note: Sorry that this chapter is a little bit short but I didn't have much to say in it...**

 **And thank you to catlover4536, mixioner538, Riz5415, and thewittywhy for your reviews! Whether it's a question, comment, suggestion, or whatever, I really appreciate them a lot! If your liking what I'm doing, or not liking what I'm doing, please tell me! Thanks again!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Yes, another island! So cool!" Luffy excitedly bounced up and down, ready to get off of the ship.

The crew stood on top of the Going Merry, staring at the forest of trees laid out in front of them. It wasn't the island the log post had been leading them to, but they had seen it as they were going by and decided they could try to get some supplies for the ship.

But the island looked like it had no village, so they would probably only be able find some food.

"Ok, I say that we all split up and search this place for useful things." Nami suggested.

"Ok Nami-Swan! I'll go with you!" Sanji declared, forgetting about Luffy.

"Me and Robin want to stay on the ship. Can we do that?" Chopper requested.

"Sure, as long as I get someone who's strong… I mean someone who really needs the great Captain Usopp's protection!" Usopp added, "So… I'll take Luffy!"

"Alright, and that leaves Zoro. Are you ok with going by yourself?" Nami questioned.

"Ya, whatever. I don't really care." He answered.

"Ok then, see you guys later. Make sure to bring back anything useful, and be back around the time we would have dinner!" Nami waved as she and Sanji disappeared into the trees.

"Dinner, I want dinner!" Said Luffy.

"Already? We haven't even left the ship yet. Come on let's go." Usopp took the lead.

…

"Wow, so many weird noises!" Luffy pointed out.

She and Usopp had been hiking through the forest for a while now, but they hadn't found anything. As they delved deeper into its heart, they heard more strange things coming from the trees.

"Those noises aren't a good thing Luffy. For all we know, they could be terrible monsters that want to eat us alive!" Usopp lectured, jumping at every sound.

"Oh we'll be fine Usopp! Whatever we find, we can just kill it and eat it!

"You make it sound so simple… Why can't you be the least bit worried…"

Luffy just smiled and giggled a little.

"Hey, what's that Usopp?" She paused, staring at something.

In front of them was a small hut, made of branches and leaves. Smoke was rising from a small hole in the roof, making it obvious that there was a fire inside.

Luffy pulled aside some of the leaves that covered the small entrance, and walked right in.

"Is there anybody in here?"

"Luffy don't just go in there! We have no idea what kind of creature could be waiting to attack us!"

"Hey there's food cooking in here! It sure looks yummy, I'm gonna eat some!"

"Wait, no! Don't do that it could be poisonous!" Usopp warned as he ran into the hut to stop her.

But she was already munching on the half cooked meat that someone had left behind.

"It's not poisonous. It tastes good!" She stuffed her face with another piece.

"Hey, who's in my house, stealing my food!" A deep voice yelled from outside.

"Oh no…" Usopp shook, "That must be the person who lives here! Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

The man stepped into his home, standing tall and staring at the two invaders.

He had dark skin, a result of spending days in the sun. His many muscles cause him to have quite a large figure, standing at a height that was a few feet above the two straw hats. His long brown hair reached downwards, its ends touching the clothing he wore, made up of different animal skins.

In his hand he held a large club with tiny but deadly spikes on its end. The weapon looked as if it weighed a ton, but the man carried it with ease.

"For trespassing in my hut and stealing my food, I'm going to kill you!" He growled.

"Luffy, what do we do!?" Usopp cried out.

"He he. No worries Usopp, I'll take care of this guy!" She spoke confidently.

She had faced way worse than this guy before.

"Gum Gum, Pistol!"

In a flash, Luffy's arm was stretching out towards the man's face, her fist about to pummel into him hard.

But the man quickly moved to the side. He was able to grab her lengthened arm, and thrusted it downwards, sending her whole body into the ground.

"What the…?" Luffy moaned, lifting her face from the ground as the man reached for her again and dragged her outside.

When out of the hut, she tried to pick herself up. She was able to accomplish this, but for some reason she felt strangely wobbly on her feet, and struggled to continue standing.

She was so focused on this task, that she didn't notice the man bringing down his club, aiming for her head until the last second. She tried to dodge, and in the exact same way she had always done it, but it just didn't seem to work the way it had used to.

As a result of this, the heavy club came down upon half of her body, it's sharp spikes piercing through her skin in multiple places.

Luffy howled in pain, blood seaping from her new wounds.

"No! Luffy! Luffy tell me your ok! Please tell me you aren't really that hurt! It-it's just a-a few scratches!" Usopp pleaded, his face sweating like crazy.

Luffy moved, trying to get out from under the huge weapon, but that only drove the spikes deeper into her body. She screeched at the pain that it gave her.

She turned her head and moaned "Usopp… H-help… Me…"

He didn't know how he could help her at all. He was one of the weakest members of the crew. If Luffy couldn't even touch this guy, how could Usopp possible do it? But he needed to try, she was in a lot of pain, and he couldn't just stand there doing nothing. He needed to be brave.

Thinking fast, he pulled out his slingshot, loaded it with a ball, aimed straight at the man's head, and shot, yelling "Exploding star!"

It hit the target exactly where it was supposed to, but the man hardly even seemed to notice. He only pointed at Usopp and said, "After I kill this one, your next."

Usopp panicked some more, knowing that they were goners for sure.

"Usopp… Pl-please… Help me.."

This time he just stood there, doing nothing, watching Luffy being impaled further and further, slowly as if to make it hurt more.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I don't-"

A sword sliced, and a foot kicked, and the man who was attacking Luffy fell to the ground, motionless.

"Hey where were you shitty cook?" The swordsman mocked.

"Where was I? I was the one who got here first moss head!" The blonde argued.

"Guys, you came! You saved us!" Usopp couldn't be more happy.

"Ya, but why did we need to save you? You had Luffy." Zoro asked as he looked down at the injured girl, still lying on the ground.

"I don't know Zoro, he tried to dodge but it didn't really work, so he got caught under that club."

Sanji bent down next to Luffy, who started writhing in pain. He gently scooped her up in his arms.

"Well we can ask her when Chopper gets her fixed up. Let's get to the ship."

"Where's Nami? I thought she was with you Sanji?" Usopp wondered out loud.

"Yeah but she told me I was annoying her and decided to head back. That's how I came across you guys, I was still looking for supplies." He turned to Zoro, "How did get here, got lost?" He snickered.

"No, I heard her screaming, so I came." He sighed as he watched her in Sanji's arms, deeply concerned for her.

…

"Ahh, Luffy! What happened to you! You're so bloody! We need a doctor! Someone get a doctor! Oh wait, I am the doctor! Ahh!" Chopper freaked out as he saw the group appear from the forest.

"Chopper calm down! You need to help Luffy right away! You can't help him if you're running around like that."

He froze,"You're right Usopp… Ok, bring him with me."

Sanji laid Luffy down on the bed. She had stopped moving now, completely unconscious.

"Wow, this is pretty bad. How did he get hurt so badly?"

"In a fight." Usopp sighed.

"It must have been a pretty strong opponent." Chopper commented as he began to treat the girl.

"Actually, he was pretty weak. That's what surprised me so much." Sanji explained.

"Yeah, if he was weak, how did he defeat Luffy so easily?" The reindeer wondered.

Robin had an idea of what it could be, "He was probably using his normal moves in the battle. The last fight he was in, he had been a boy. If he tries to fight the same way he used to, it won't work out well because his body is different."

"That's probably it. I don't see anything else it could've been." Zoro agreed, aggravated that something as stupid as that was the reason behind this.

It was just too simple to have possibly stopped Luffy from being able to fight.

Usopp couldn't help it, "Does this mean he is weak now? Like me?"

"I'm not sure." Robin said thoughtfully, "I suppose we will have to wait and see."

 **Note: This was my first attempt at a battle scene. It was sort of short, but I think that's ok. I decided to make Lufy say Gum Gum instead of Gomu Gomu no becuase I just like it better that way. Also please don't be mad at me for the way Luffy fought (or tried to fight) in the battle. Its supposed to help the plot... Hopefully anyway...**

 **By the way I read your comment Catlover4536 after I completed the chapter. Convenient, right? But this isn't gonna be the only fight he/she has, so stick around! (If you want that is...)**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Luffy's eyes opened, just a tiny bit, so no one could see she had just woken up. Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper were sitting near her, staying there just in case something happened to her condition. She heard them talking, about how she had lost the battle, completely failing Usopp when he had really needed her to defend him.

She was so ashamed. How could she have let that happen? How could she have been so weak? She felt like letting out a sob, but held it inside of her, not wanting to let them hear her cry.

Luffy wanted them to leave her to herself, and if someone had to be with her she wanted Nami or Robin. It was easier to talk to them, for she didn't feel as bad when admitted how un-manly she was now.

Luffy was still pretending to be asleep, but Zoro soon saw right through her.

"Good, you're awake Luffy."

She stiffened, acting like she hadn't heard him.

"Hey there's no point in pretending you're still asleep." Usopp pointed out.

Luffy gave up on not moving, pulling the blankets up over her head and turning her back to them.

"Luffy?" Chopper said worriedly.

"I don't want to talk to anyone, unless it's one of the girls…"

The boys each looked at each other, showing their concern for Luffy to through their facial expressions. They complied to her request, silently leaving the room, which seemed to be filled with a strange darkness.

…

Sanji knew when the three walked out that Luffy was awake.

"I should take some food to her!" He exclaimed, about to pick up a small tray.

"No, don't Sanji. She doesn't want anyone in there, except for Nami and Robin." Zoro explained, looking to the slightly surprised girls.

"Are you sure about that Zoro?" Nami asked him, not sure whether or not to actually believe him.

He nodded and sat down against the mast, falling asleep.

"Alright, then why don't we go see him." Robin rose from her seat, Nami following.

They walked to the bed and sat beside Luffy. She heard them sitting there, but she didn't speak to them. The room was silent for a few minutes, except for the slight swaying of the ship as it sailed over the waves of the ocean.

"Hey Luffy," Nami finally broke the silence, "there's no reason to be like this. You're a man right?"

"No I'm not." Luffy choked out, "I couldn't even fight today. How can I be a man without being able to fight?"

"Well, that's not really your fault. You just aren't used to fighting in this new body yet."

"That doesn't change anything that happened, I failed and Zoro and Sanji had to rescue me and Usopp."

Nami had nothing left to say. It was hard to talk about being manly when she wasn't a man herself. Wouldn't the boys of the crew be better for this? But Luffy refused to talk to them.

"Luffy, chopper and I have been searching for the cause of this. If you consider the possibilities, one of them is that a person could have done this to you. If that ends up being the case, wouldn't you want to teach them a lesson? And to do that, you'd have to be able to fight." Robin reasoned with her.

"This is just an obstacle you have to overcome. You're right that you need to be able to fight, not to be manly, but because your crew, your friends. They need you. You're our captain. So learn how to fight again, as a girl. You don't need to be afraid to ask for help, we ourselves have to be girls everyday of our lives, so we know how to get through certain situations ."

Luffy listened to every word that came out of Robin's mouth, understanding every bit of it. It didn't make it any easier, but it inspired her.

She sat up in the bed, grabbed her straw hat from the side table, and plopped it on her head.

"Ok. Then help me please. And I'll try, for my friends." Her voice rang with strength, weakness, bravery, and fear, all at the same time.

Robin and Nami both smiled, seeing their captain was ready to try.

…

"Now dodge this!" Nami commanded.

Luffy thought fast, grabbing the mast and zooming past the lightning that flashed where she had just been. A hand appeared out of the mast reaching toward her to hold her down, but Luffy swerved, leaping back to railing of the ship.

Now Nami was running towards her, Clima-Tact in hand. She was able to produce another bolt of lightning from the small cloud above, coming straight down upon Luffy. She couldn't stretch any of her limbs in time, and ended up getting shocked.

Well she didn't actually feel it of course, since she was made of rubber and it is an insulator. But she still had been touched by it, which she had been trying to avoid doing.

"Man, I thought I would actually do it this time!" Luffy exclaimed, frustrated.

"Calm down, calm down!" Nami told her, "You did way better than last time, so you should be happy!"

They had been practicing all day, mainly working on dodging. Luffy was improving, learning how her body moved and reacted to certain actions. One major thing she had discovered, was that even with slightly shorter legs, she had become much faster. Whether that was when she was running, stretching, or…eating…

Another thing was that she was lighter, which they had learned the hard way. Luffy had launched herself into the air, aiming for a large bird flying through the sky. But because of her difference in weight, she had gone flying way farther than she had expected, and sank into the water. They had to change the Going Merry's coarse to where she had splashed down, and Sanji leaped into water to save her from drowning.

But now she had gotten a handle on that a little more. Since moving had become easier, she was able to enjoy herself a lot better. And practicing was fun to do, except for the fact all the others on board would get upset because they couldn't go on the deck, unless they wanted to get hurt.

Usopp poked his head out the kitchen door, "Are you guys done now? You're not the only ones who want to be outside you know!"

Robin replied "Yes Usopp, I do think we are done here. You may come out now."

"Aww, but I wanted to try again! I want to be able to do it without getting hit!" Luffy complained.

Still inside the kitchen, Sanji spoke, "Then we should let you do that sweet Luffy!"

"Ugg, shut up Sanji," Usopp yelled.

"I thought for sure you would want to stop and eat Luffy." Nami said.

"Oh ya, I'm hungry! Sanji make me something to eat!" Luffy demanded.

"Of course!"

Satisfied, Luffy sat down where she was, watching as the rest of the crew came out. They all looked happy to be able to move freely around again, she hadn't realized how annoying it was for them to stay below. But she put that thought out of her mind, knowing it was important that she be able to fight again.

Nami thoughtfully said, "I think since you're getting good at avoiding attacks, we can work on actual defense tomorrow. If you succeed at that, then you should be able to work on attacks of your own. But I think you're going to have to get the boys to help on those things, seeing as they are better at it than me."

Luffy nodded, not too worried anymore about asking any of her friends for help.

"Soon enough, I'm gonna be just as strong as I was before!" She claimed confidently.

"I sure hope so." Nami murmured under her breathe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Yay, another island!" Luffy shouted as the Going Merry come to a complete stop, "Let's go get some food!"

She extended her arm, grabbing a rock that lay on the peaceful island's shore.

Nami grabbed the rubbery arm and got in the way of Luffy, "Oh no you don't!"

"What is it Nami?" Luffy asked, wanting to get to the village as fast as possible.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you went on a island? You were attacked by that man!" She told her.

Luffy frowned, "But I can defend myself now. And if you're that worried then I'll just take someone with me."

Sanji volunteered, "I'll go with you Luffy! I won't let anyone hurt your cute face!"

Nami ignored him, "Stop arguing with me and just do as I say. You're going to stay here on the Merry and wait for everyone else to come back. And to make sure you don't leave, Zoro will be here with you."

"But I want to be with Luffy…" Sanji complained.

"Alright then, now that that's settled let's go! I want to see what kind of stores this place has." Usopp announced to them.

Luffy stared jealously at all of the crew members that were leaving her and Zoro behind.

"Staying here is so boring," she grumbled, "why does Nami get to decide everything?"

"Well, like I've said before, you are the captain Luffy. You're allowed to do whatever you want, I honestly don't know why you don't more often. Letting yourself get bossed around by that girl is a real shame." Zoro noted.

"You're right Zoro! I am the captain, the future Pirate King!" She declared, "Since from now on I'm going to do what I want, I'll be able to sleep with you guys again tonight!"

Strangely, Zoro seemed to have something against this.

"Well, maybe you should do what she says for that one. You're a girl, so you don't really belong in the boys room with us." He reacted, feeling weird after the words had left his mouth.

"What? But just a while ago you said that I was still a boy at heart, so I should be able to stay in that room to sleep!"

"Ya, well I changed my mind. You're not actually a boy anymore, and that's that."

Once again what he had just said felt uncomfortable for Zoro, but it seemed to flow naturally from his mouth, and he couldn't see anything wrong with it at that moment. He just shrugged it off, closed his eyes and started to snooze.

Luffy couldn't believe it. How could he say that? Up until now, he had always tried to avoid saying anything that made it sound like Luffy was fully a girl. It sounded as if he now thought she had lost the part of her that had remained boy.

But she hadn't, had she? She was still the same Straw Hat captain she had always been.

Doubts started to trickle into her mind.

She looked different, sounded different, did she act different too? How many things had changed about her in the eyes of her friends? Had their feelings towards her as friends changed? (Other than Sanji, of course that's an obvious answer)

Luffy stood at the bow of the ship, leaning herself over the side of it.

Before she had wanted to find out what had turned her into a girl, but that was hardly a fraction of how much she wanted to now. Her heart was set on finding it out, though she had no clue of how to accomplish this.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt like she was trapped. Trapped in this female body, like a cage made of sea prism stone, weakening her so that she couldn't move.

Luffy shook her head, knowing that she needed to move around a bit.

She looked over her shoulder, checking to make sure that Zoro was definitely sleeping. Than she launched herself into the air, towards the land. She landed and started walking beside the water that lapped at her feet.

…

"Yeah, that was great! They had pretty much everything there!" Usopp smiled as he walked back with the the rest of the Pirates.

They nodded and murmured in agreement as they climbed aboard the Going Merry.

"Ok, I think we should get going now. There were a few marines back their who luckily didn't notice us." Nami stated as she set her bags down.

"Hey Zoro, wake up will you? We've gotta go." Sanji lightly kicked at him, "Oh, and where is Luffy? I bought him some meat since he missed out on eating in the town."

"Eh? Luffy?" The swordsman looked around him, noticing just now that she was gone, "I don't know. Below deck maybe?"

"No, he wasn't down there when I put my things away." Robin put in.

Chopper started to panic, "What if something terrible happened to him? What if he was eaten by a monster? What if someone came up and attacked him! What if he got sick, and I wasn't here to save him!"

"Zoro! You were supposed to be watching him! That's why we left you here!" Nami scolded him, "And who knows where he went, he doesn't even think about us. He just runs off to wherever he wants!"

"There's no need to worry about finding me, I'm right here." Came a soft voice on the beach.

"Luffy!" Chopper squealed happily, no longer having a reason to run around in tight circles.

They all leaned over the side of the ship to see her coming forward. Her straw hat shadowed her eyes as she stared at the ground.

"Why did you leave the ship when I told you specifically to stay here!" Nami immediately accused her as she climbed on board.

"Zoro said something that I needed to think on, so I went for a walk by myself." She muttered, continuing past them all.

Nami was still angry and growled, "I don't care! That's no excuse to-"

"And I still would like to think about it for a while. I'm going to our room, so please don't come in Nami and Robin."

…

"So what was it that you said to Luffy Mr. Swordsman?" Robin asked as she read another one of her books.

"I did tell him he was captain so he doesn't really have to do what Nami tells him to all the time. I suppose that could have been what he was thinking about."

"I'm not so sure. That doesn't seem like the sort of thing that would put him in the state he is in at the moment." She paused to look up at Zoro's face, "Was there something else you could have said? Something that you might not have really noticed yourself saying?"

He thought back to the part of their conversation where he was talking about Luffy being a girl. Could that be it? But he couldn't quite remember exactly what he had said.

Before Zoro could tell Robin this, Luffy opened the door of the ship and caws walking outside.

"You all remember that night I became a female?" She reminded her crew who were gathered around her.

They all nodded. How could they forget?

"Well I don't know how, but I was able to remember something about that night that I somehow forgot about." Luffy looked around at each of her friends.

"I had woken up for some reason, when everyone else was asleep. And it's not very clear what I saw but…" She paused.

"What is it?" Chopper worried.

"There was… There was someone there… Staring at me…"

 **Note: Dun, dun, duunn!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **FLASHBACK**

Luffy's eyes slowly blinked open, still heavy from sleep. He didn't know why he was awake, and he didn't want to remain awake. He was way too tired, and wanted to be well rested for the next day.

He was about to shut his eyes once again, but he felt as if something was looming over him. He twisted around in his hammock to get a better view, and looked upwards.

The image seemed to fuzzy, his eyes not working due to the darkness covering the room and the fact that they were begging him to continue sleeping. But he was able to make out the figure of something standing there, someone, staring straight into his face.

Luffy groaned, wondering if it was just one of his friends sleepwalking or something.

"Who is it?" He muttered quietly.

The person was silent, not even reacting to the fact that Luffy had just spoke.

The dark coat that covered his shoulders and fell almost gracefully around his body flapped, even with the absence of any sort of wind, and it didn't make any sound as it moved. A small patch was stitched into the coat at the top right, a symbol of some sort.

Luffy soon saw a smile appearing upon the person's face, a small one that showed his white teeth.

They reached their hand forward, gliding towards Luffy's vulnerable throat. He tried to lift his own hand up to intercept this person and stop them, but for some reason his body just would not move. He tried to make a sound that might wake his slumbering crew members, but his voice didn't work.

The person's cold fingers come into contact with Luffy's soft skin, causing him to shiver uncontrollably, the only possible movement he could make.

The unknown figure remained silent as he took something and slowly inserted it into the boy's neck. It sent pain to his whole entire body, making him screech silently in his mind. He felt so helpless lying in his bed, wishing the agony he felt in every limb would leave. There was nothing Luffy could do as his eyes closed, just like they had wanted to before, and his mind immediately forgot the event that had just taken place.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

…

"What?! There was someone there?!" Chopper squealed in fear as he begun to run around in circles for the second time that day.

"Who was it?" Nami asked, her eyes filled with shock.

"Like I said, the details of it are fuzzy to me, so I'm not sure who it was. All I know is that they were wearing a long dark coat."

"Why didn't you just punch them in the face and then figure out who it was?" Zoro wondered.

Zoro knew that's what he probably would do to anyone who was creepily staring at him in his sleep.

"I couldn't move. I tried to stop them from touching my neck but I just couldn't."

"Wait, they touched your neck? Why would they do that?" Usopp inquired, not understanding.

"I dunno… I guess it was to poke that thing into me"

"What did they put into my dear Luffy!" Sanji lept forward angrily, one of his feet in the air as if he was about to kick someone to get the information out of them.

Robin placed her hand on her chin, "What this person put into you, could be what made you a girl."

This was definitely something everyone had thought of, and they had still found nothing else concerning the cause of Luffy's problem.

"How could you have forgotten this critical piece of information!" Nami chided Luffy, about to give her a good punch to the face.

"Hey wait Nami! It's not my fault, the guy put whatever that was into my neck and it made me forget it! I wasn't able to remember about it until just now!" Luffy defended herself.

She sighed and put her fist down, knowing that it would be unfair to beat her up for something she couldn't help.

"Are you sure that is all you can remember Luffy? No other information that might be important?"

"Sorry Robin, I'm pretty much as clueless as you guys."

Robin was about to speak again, but Luffy interrupted her, "Wait! I guess I didn't really think about it before but… Their coat had a something stitched into it, a skull and crossbones. And it said something about science below that."

"Excellent Luffy. That gives me an idea of who this could be…" Robin smiled.

"Really?! Who, who was it?!" Luffy jumped up and down, ready to find out.

"If I am correct, there is a group of pirates known as the Kagaku Pirates. They put their lives into studying different scientific topics that have to do with pirates." Robin explained slowly so Luffy would be able to process it.

"That might include illnesses you could attain at sea, weapons that are built just for pirate uses, and much more. Since they are pirates, they are different from normal scientists. They are not afraid to try and create things that seem impossible, so turning a male into a female seems like it would be right up their alley."

"Okay then, we find these pirates and ask them for the cure. And we'll fight for it if we have to." Zoro concluded simply.

"If that is what the captain wishes to do, then I have an idea of where they may be located." Robin finished and looked at Luffy for his answer.

"Hell yeah!" She bellowed her response.

"Alright then! Get ready guys! Robin, let's discuss where they are and how we are going to get there." Nami said as she and the archaeologist retreated inside.

Chopper was still worried, Zoro wanted to sleep, Sanji wanted to make a feast in celebration of their discovery, Usopp was claiming he would destroy these people because he was the Brave Captain Usopp, Nami was only thinking about how they were going to get there, and Robin was relieved that they now had a lead.

Luffy was completely ready to face these newly discovered enemies. She wouldn't let this body stop her from battling for the thing that would fix her. And that one person she had seen that night was definitely going to pay for what he had put her through. She leaped onto the head of the Going Merry, sitting in her special seat.

Soon they would find those people, get the cure, and life would be back to normal. Luffy would be treated just as before, no one worrying about her not being able to fight, and she would sleep in the boys room again. Her excitement was too much to contain, and she pumped her fists in the air.

"Let's go make me a boy again!" She shouted for the whole world to hear.

 **Note: I'm sorry if this just seemed too continent... I mean Robin just happened to know these pirate guys and where they might be? But I dunno... I wanted to get the story moving so... Oh well...**

 **And also sorry if this chapter is short, I want to be able to write longer ones but it just doesn't seem to work out that way when I'm doing it. Oh well again...**

 **But hope your enjoying this anyway!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Luffy was bored after a few hours of just staring out at the sea, hoping a island would come into view. But she couldn't even see a cloud in the sky, just the bright sun burning above.

She had sat on the figurehead the rest of the afternoon yesterday, and came out here as soon as she woke up that morning. The main reason she was able to stay put in one place for so long, was because Sanji brought her food whenever her stomach even moved slightly. He was very useful to have around.

"Nami!" Luffy complained, "When are we going to get to the place where the Kagaku Pirates are?"

"Seriously Luffy? We've only been sailing for a night and this morning, and I already told you it will probably take about two weeks." She explained for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Can't blame him for being impatient, I wouldn't want to be a girl…" Usopp reasoned, trying not to imagine the terror of waking up and finding himself in the same situation Luffy had went through.

"Well if he asks me again, he's going to get it!" Nami raised her fist to show she was serious.

"Ok, ok, I won't-" Luffy stopped looking at the sky again.

"What's that?" She was pointing towards a huge patch of darkness that hovered over the water in the distance, and was moving with extreme speed in the direction of the Going Merry.

"What the hell? Hey everybody, get ready! There's a massive storm headed our way! It'll be here any second!" Nami ordered quickly.

"Dam Grand Line and its ever changing weather patterns!" She cursed under her breathe.

Luffy and Usopp ran straight to the mast, which seemed to be the best place to hang on whenever the ship went through a storm.

The rain and waves were upon them even faster than Nami had expected, throwing them all into a frenzy, trying to keep the ship upright.

Nami screamed out what they needed to do, but unfortunately the thunder started roaring into all of their ears, drowning out most of the words she said. The only thing they got from her was, "Stop… Turn… Pull… Keep… Oh cra-..."

The dark waves that thrashed violently against the bottom of the ship only grew larger, sending pools of water flying onto the deck.

The captain and sniper were now holding onto the mast with all their might, with Luffy being the furthest up.

Many of the crew members were screaming their heads off trying to hear each other as the rain pounded down onto their skin. The sudden lightning bolts that flashed through the sky blinded them as they continued to scramble here and there.

There hadn't been anything this in months. Sure, there was the occasional rain and thunder, but this was terrifyingly powerful.

Luffy was the only one enjoying herself, loving the feeling of danger staring her right in the face. She laughed at the sea, daring it to rock the ship harder and let the waves curl down upon the deck.

Suddenly, Luffy's arms started to slip off of the mast, losing the tight grip they had because it had become wet. She wrapped her arms around it further, but it just slipped away faster. She finally fell in defeat, downwards onto the floor.

But she didn't stay there long, for the movement of the ship sent her flying into the air. Luffy lengthened her arm, grasping the side railing, but once again it just slid right off. With nothing left to hold her to the ship, she fell into the ocean.

Zoro was the only one to see her, unable to call for help before she splashed into the water. He didn't even have to think about it as he leaped after her, knowing if he didn't save her now, they could lose their captain in the sea.

He opened his eyes underneath the surface making them sting with pain. He spun himself around searching for the girl. It only took him a second before he spotted her red vest as she sank deeper and deeper.

Zoro dived after her, his breathe starting to run out.

…

Luffy already had no oxygen left in her, and her lungs were screaming at her, telling her to swim up and suck some in. But she couldn't, her devil fruit power leaving her weak in the ocean. She could only hope she wouldn't die, hope someone would save her.

She couldn't help her mouth from opening, and felt her mistake as the salty water rushed into her and any last trace of air rushed out. Luffy looked one last time at the water surrounding her, seeing if there was any hope of someone being there to help her. But she could see nothing through the extremely dark liquid as she blacked out.

…

The swordsman reached forward, hoping he would be able to grab the girl who had disappeared right in front of his eyes. In his mind, he let out a sigh of relief as his hands felt the fabric of her clothing. He pulled Luffy into his arms, and pushed as fast as he possibly could towards the surface.

When he came up, he could once again hear the thunder booming in his ears. He stared down at the unmoving girl in his arms.

"Luffy?" He gasped, "Luffy, are you ok?"

When she didn't respond, Zoro became nervous. He put two of his fingers to her throat, trying to feel for a pulse. But after a few seconds, he still didn't feel anything.

"Luffy, please wake up!" His voice filled with despair.

…

The rest of the straw hat crew were sitting down, exhausted from their struggles. After that hard work, the storm had just disappeared, leaving the sky completely clear of clouds once again. The only signs that it had even been there at all, was the damage it had left to the Merry.

After just sitting in silence for a while, Sanji got up to make lunch, thinking it would help everyone to gain back their strength.

He fixed up something simple, and came out with the plates.

"Time to eat! Ladies first, as always."

Sanji handed two of the plates to Nami and Robin, and looked around to give the next one to the last girl.

"Hey where is Luffy?" He wondered.

"Weird, he's usually the first to come to eat. Maybe he just doesn't know about it yet." Nami took in a breath to yell, "Luffy! Come and eat! The food is being served!"

The group waited in silence, expecting to hear a racket from somewhere on the ship as Luffy would come running. But nothing happend.

"Luffy always comes for food! Where is he?" Chopper said.

All of the friends got up without a word, and started to search every inch of the ship. They checked, double checked, and triple checked every possible place she could be.

As they all rushed around, Usopp soon noticed something else was amiss.

"Wait guys, Zoro's gone too!"

Sanji sighed, worried for the cute girl, "In that case, Luffy probably fell off the ship in the middle of that storm, and Zoro would've gone after him so he wouldn't drown."

"If Zoro is with him then he should be fine." Robin pointed out.

"But what if he isn't? What if Zoro wasn't able to get to him!" Chopper fretted.

No one answered that question, all of their thoughts split in half. One part of them was thinking Zoro wouldn't let Luffy drown no matter what. But the other part was thinking, but what if he just wasn't able to?

"Well we won't know until we find them, so let's start searching." Nami said.

They all got the Going Merry ready to sail and began.

As they went, they still held hope and doubts about what might have become of their captain and swordsman.

 **Note: I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, but I got the name for the Kagaku Pirates by putting science into google translate and it translated into Kagaku. So they're basically the Science Pirates.**

 **And this chapter was fun to write... Yay!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When the storm had cleared, Zoro could see all the way to the horizon in each direction, yet he couldn't see the Going Merry. It was probably long gone by now, continuing its course to the Kagaku Pirates.

The green haired man felt the weight of Luffy in his arms, and was beginning to have a hard time keeping of both them on top of the water.

He wasn't sure if she was alive or not, but he was most definitely not going to just let her body float away. If she was dead, he would still bring her back to the ship, both because no one would believe him if he claimed she was gone, and because it would just be the right thing to do.

But Zoro continued to cling onto hope as he racked his brain for ideas on how to get out of this mess. Maybe he could just start swimming in a direction, he might eventually reach something.

So he kicked his feet out in the calm waters, pushing in whatever way he was going. Zoro just hoped he didn't change the direction, since he was so hopeless with them in the first place.

After about ten minutes of doing this he heard a moan come from his arms. He looked down at the girl as she started to move.

"Luffy! You woke up! I thought you might have-" he decided not to say that he thought she might have been dead.

Luffy twisted her neck to look at him and take in her surroundings. There was nothing but him, her, and the vast ocean.

"Zoro… Where's the Merry?" She choked out, her voice weak.

"I don't know, I think they left us behind. No one saw it when you fell overboard or when I went after you."

Luffy only groaned at this news, not feeling like putting more words together in her mouth.

Without warning, a wave came out of nowhere, crashing into the both of them. Zoro felt it as Luffy was pulled from his arms, and he urgently reached around himself, not knowing where she had gone.

He let himself go under, and opening his eyes he saw the once again sinking captain, not able to move. He grabbed her again, and tugged her up.

"You're going to have to hold on to me Luffy. I don't know if I'll be able to find you if that happens again."

Though doing that wouldn't really help, since if the water touched her she would be forced to let go. But it would make him feel better, and let him know that she was still there.

"Ok Zoro…"

She put one arm around his shoulder, and had one hand hang onto his shirt. She felt more supported by doing this, safer.

Luffy then buried her head into his shirt, which was more comfortable.

Zoro hadn't expected that, but he didn't mind, and he let Luffy rest there.

…

"Captain!" Called a man from his post.

"What is it?" A man in a coat with the words justice across the back replied.

"There are two people just floating in the ocean, what should we do?"

"Hmm…" The captain tapped his chin, "Do they look like a threat?"

"No sir!"

"Then pull them aboard."

…

Zoro didn't know if he could stay afloat any longer. He had been swimming for hours now, but he didn't know exactly how long. His limbs ached with each movement, begging him to stop. But he wouldn't, he had to make sure Luffy stayed safe.

That was when he saw the huge ship sailing straight for him. He wasn't even able to take a good look at it or who was onboard before they started leaning over, their arms reaching for the two.

"You guys! Grab on and we'll pull you onboard!" One of the crew men instructed.

Zoro pushed forward, and making sure he was still holding Luffy, he stuck up one his arms. He felt the people grab a hold of him, and they tugged him up.

Zoro collapsed as soon as he was on flat ground. Luffy fell out of his arms, waking up from sleeping.

"Thanks…" Zoro managed to gasp out to the people.

"Where are we?" Luffy looked up at the men that stood staring at her.

"What's a man and cute girl like you doing swimming around in the ocean?" Someone from the group asked.

"Oh, we fell off-" Zoro noticed the sails, flags, and the uniform the people were wearing.

They were marines! They had been saved by marines! What would happen when they figured out who these two people were?

Thinking fast, he said to Luffy, "Oh we fell off a… Umm… Our cruise we were on! Isn't that right Lily!"

"What? What do you mean Lil-"

"RIGHT Lily…" He smiled at her through gritted teeth.

Luffy blinked in confusion, "Umm… Right…"

"Well you can stay here with us until we reach the next island." The captain of the marines invited, "The girl is Lily, so what is your name?"

"Uh… Zack… My names Zack."

"Alright. Hey will you four lead these new friends of ours to the mess hall? They look like they could do with a good meal!" The captain smiled kindly at them.

"Food!" Luffy yelled.

…

They started to walk down to the area where the food was served, and Zoro quickly whispered to Luffy.

"I'm going to hide my swords and your hat right here." He grabbed the straw hat off of her head, and stuffed it into an unlocked closet along with his three swords.

"Hey, give me my hat back!" Luffy demanded as soon as he did this.

"No Luffy! If we have those then these marines are going to recognize us!" He explained as he pulled out his bandana and wrapped it around his head, for once not putting on because he was about to go into battle, but because he hoped it would cover his green hair and make him less recognizable.

"And also I'm going to call you Lily, and you call me Zack from now on. Got it?"

"Got it…" Luffy didn't really like the idea of leaving her hat behind or being called Lily.

But she completely forgot about that as they entered the large room, for it was filled with the delicious smells of food.

"Meat?!" Luffy yelled hopefully.

The marines stared at the girl, they thought she would've have been a little more, uh, lady like.

"Here, come sit at this table and the cooks will serve you."

…

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to express my concern about our guests." One of the higher ranked men on the ship told his captain.

"Concern? Our harmless guests? Well alright, go ahead."

"Thank you sir. I feel like I've seen there somewhere… I can't quite put my finger on it… But I'm sure we should know them…"

The captain narrowed his eyes.

"You're sure? Hmm… Well if that's what you truly think, then we shall keep a close eye on them."

He turned to one of the guards standing at the door, "Can you make sure those two are being monitored by at least six marines at all times? That means we need to have two more go to them right now."

The man saluted, "Yes sir!" And left the room

"Thank you for informing me of this. If they are someone we know, we will find out soon."

 **Note: I did say that Zoro thought he might have been dead, but I don't really think that is true. Zoro knows it would take more than that to kill Luffy. But it had been ten minutes... And no pulse... So I just decided to put it in anyway!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Zoro sat on a bed, not sleeping because he wanted to make sure the marines didn't try to do anything. His gaze was constantly switched from the three guards that stood at the small room's doors, to Luffy, who was peacefully snoring in another bed across from him.

The swordsman did this while repeating his plan in his mind. If anything did happen, and these people tried to attack them, he would either shake Luffy awake, or just grab her and carry her, and run straight through them, using his swords if needed.

He would also have to get past the other three guards outside.

Luffy and Zoro had been eating, Luffy stuffing in as much meat as he could before the cooks said she could have no more. Two extra marines had walked in, quietly saying something to the other four.

He had thought they would have left them when they got to the room they were meant to sleep in, but they had stayed with the two the rest of the day.

Luffy hadn't worried about this at all, collapsing on her bed after a long day of being in the ocean and then eating a snack.

After he got bored of thinking over his plan, Zoro started to think about his captain.

The day had been strange, the majority of it the girl had spent in that position in his strong arms. He had felt slightly awkward, since she was a girl. But it also wasn't awkward at all because Luffy was his friend, and he knew it had helped her. He would do almost anything to help his friend.

Zoro's eye lids started to slip downwards, but as soon as he figured that out, he refused to let them continue. He felt a yawn coming out of his mouth, but he stopped that as well. He couldn't let his guard down by going to sleep.

But after swimming for so long and having to hold Luffy, he couldn't withhold from it for long.

He soon fell into a deep, restful, sleep.

…

"After that soldier mentioned it, I can't stop thinking about it!" The captain said to his First Mate.

"I know. It didn't occur to me till he said it. Maybe we should look through the bounties, see if they have one?"

"Yes, that's a good idea. At least it will put our minds at rest."

The captain laid the many papers out on his desk, spreading them around so you could see most of the pictures on them.

They both started to pick them up, looking carefully at each one. As they decided that neither was the one in the image, they would put it into a neat pile on the edge of the surface.

They did this for quite a while, since there were so many bounties to look through.

"Wait, didn't that man, Zack, have green hair?" The first mate had taken special interest in one.

"Yeah he did, why?"

"He looks exactly like this guy!" He pointed to the man in the picture.

"That's Roronoa Zoro, the man who uses three swords! He must be him! We have to get him and put him in a cell!"

"Yeah!... Wait… Then who's the girl that's with him?"

The captain quickly read the description of Zoro on his 60 million beri bounty. He flipped around in his chair to stare at another poster on the wall.

"This guy is a crew member of the Straw Hat Pirates! And this is there captain… I can't believe I didn't see it before, but the girl looks exactly like Straw Hat Luffy… Except she is a girl, and as you can see in the picture, he is a boy."

"That's strange… But it doesn't matter! We have two pirates with large bounties on our ship, waiting for us to grab them!" The First Mate exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes send men down there right away! Capture them and make sure they are separated! It's possible that they could be more dangerous together. Oh, and make sure you put the devil fruit user in the cell made special for his type." The captain ordered.

The First Mate took off to gather the marines.

…

"Okay men, we enter quietly and slowly. If we're lucky, they will be asleep and we can get them easier." The First Mate commanded a large group of soldiers who held swords and guns.

He stepped in first, motioning to the guards inside to remain silent and leave. They didn't know what was going on yet, so it would be better for them to be out of the way.

They left, and more replaced them, crowding into the room. They saw the two pirates sleeping, and took this opportunity.

Half of them leaped forward onto Luffy, cuffing her hands and covering her mouth so she could not make a sound and warn the swordsman.

The other half then did the same to Zoro, though their was no need to cover his mouth.

"What the hell?" He woke to see the marines surrounding him.

Luffy blinked in surprise, still not completely awake yet.

"Let go of us!" Zoro yelled, though he knew it was pointless.

They wouldn't do that. These two had large bounties, and the men would probably get promoted if they successfully delivered them to the government.

So Zoro relaxed, deciding to save his energy for hopefully escaping. But he wasn't relaxed for long, for he soon realized that he and Luffy were being dragged off in different directions. He hadn't thought that they would do that, these marines were smarter than they appeared.

"Stop, I need to be kept with Luffy! Stop! Wait! Luffy!" He yelled.

Luffy could do nothing as she was taken around a corner, her swordsman disappearing from her sight.

"Zoro!"

She didn't ever hear him respond.

…

Luffy was thrown into the dark, cold cell. She grunted as she hit the floor, breathe leaving her body.

Someone stepped forward, and inserted a key into her hand cuffs, unlocking them so she was able to move her arms. He quickly exited, slamming the door in her face and locking it tight.

They laughed at her face as she leapt forward, hands holding onto the bars, only to fall to the ground, becoming weak.

The prison was made out of Sea Prism Stone, so Luffy wouldn't be able to escape.

"Damn you…" She growled at the marines.

"This was supposed to be a lot harder! I thought you were worth 100 million beri!"

They continued to cackle at her pitiful situation.

"Step aside guys! Open the door and make way!" Someone commanded.

A person snickered and reopened the door.

A man come through with several weapons and objects in his hands. He laid them down at his feet. Before Luffy could do anything, he placed a necklace made out of Sea Prism Stone around her neck.

He smiled, "I want to see you try and fight with that on!" He paused to let the other men cheer.

"Alright, it's time to start the torture, you filthy Pirate!"

 **Note: I hadn't originally intended to do this... I was actually going to use it in different story later on, but I decided, why not? So yay , it's a part of the story now.**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Torture?" Luffy asked nervously.

The man only smiled at her, "Oh don't worry it won't hurt…"

He stabbed a knife into her arm before she could see what was happening.

"Just kidding, this is going to hurt a lot. I'm a professional at torturing pirate scum like you."

The girl only flinched at the pain in her rubbery arm, she had experienced worse than that.

"I can see you're going to be a harder egg to crack than a normal person. But that will just make it more fun, I get to see how long you can last."

As the man started to stab her slowly again and again, deeper each time, she tried not to show how much it stung. She would not satisfy them by letting them see her suffer.

The men who were not in the cage began to get bored and started shouting out, "We want to hear her scream!"

"Torture the filthy girl!"

"Yeah, do a better job!"

The man started to get angry, he didn't like it when people criticized how he did his work.

"Shut up all of you! I don't want to hear another word, I'll do this how I want to!"

"We'll be quiet when she cries!"

The man became more annoyed, but decided to do as they wished. He would speed up the process, forcing the girl to make a sound.

He took out another tool that looked extremely dangerous, holding it in his right hand and the knife in his left. He thrusted it into Luffy's shoulder, and she felt it as it ripped through her skin, not stopping until it hit one of her bones.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the weapon in her body. But it wasn't the actual weapon that was the worse part.

She felt something numbing her shoulder, and spreading out towards other parts of her body. It continued to slightly paralyze her. Then, all the points it had reached, it started to give her an agonizing pain. With each second it got worse, and it was still spreading across her.

"My poison always works." The man claimed.

He crouched down so that he was at Luffy's eye level, and then took his finger and jabbed it in her shoulder. This gave her even more pain than before, since she was weak from the poison.

She wasn't able to control the loud scream that erupted from her mouth.

…

Zoro had been placed into a normal cell, unlike Luffy. The marines hadn't done anything to him, just leaving him there with two guards.

He was angry at himself for falling asleep. If he had been awake, they wouldn't have been able to do a surprise attack and disable them. They would have been able to fight and escape.

Zoro's thoughts were cut off as he heard Luffy's scream from the other side of the ship.

It hit his ears like an explosion, and his heart started pounding in his chest. He was worried. What were they doing to Luffy? How had they made her scream? She wasn't the type to easily give into that sort of thing. They would have had to do something extreme.

"LUFFY!" Zoro shouted desperately in her direction.

He wondered if she could even hear him from this far away.

He tried again, "LUFFY!"

A guard turned towards him, whacking him over the head through the bars with the back of his sword.

"Silence Pirate Hunter!"

"What are they doing to Luffy?!" He demanded them to tell him.

"They're torturing her of course. Wish I was there to see it!"

Another screech could be heard from the Straw Hat captain.

"Stop it!" Zoro growled, "I won't let you do this!"

"Oh, is that so? And how, may I ask, are you going to do that?"

Zoro stared at them, not knowing the answer.

He shivered as Luffy's cries of pain continued, getting louder and more shrill. He wanted to cover his ears to try to block it out, but he didn't want to just ignore her either.

The swordsman felt so helpless, he could do nothing for Luffy.

But his mind didn't really shatter until his captain screamed out, "ZORO, HELP ME!"

This made him feel worse, now she was begging for him to save her, but he didn't do anything.

…

Luffy sobbed, the poison still hurt like hell.

She had called out his name, asking for his help, but nothing. Not even a sign that he cared.

Was that it, or had he just not heard her?

But Luffy knew that Zoro must have heard her, she was sure everyone on the shop had heard her reaction to the torture she was being given.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking that Zoro didn't care, that he didn't want to save her.

She stopped thinking about it as the pain started to leave her body.

"Lucky for you, the poison is wearing off. And I'm done with you, for now anyway." The man smirked at the girl's weakness, she had given in even earlier than he had expected.

As he left the prison he spoke over his shoulder, "I thought you would be more of a challenge Straw Hat Luffy."

Luffy pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, rocking back and forth slightly. She still had tears in her eyes, and her body still ached terribly.

The man had left the necklace around her neck, and as a result she could hardly move much more than her rocking. If it wasn't for that thing, she could've punched that stupid man right through the walls. She would have made him regret every moment he had spent torturing her.

…

The rest of the Straw Hats were still searching for their friends. They hadn't even been able to find a clue as to where they went.

"Will we ever find them?" Nami groaned as she leaned over the railing, looking back and forth across the sea.

"Well, usually they find us don't they?" Usopp said, he was also searching the waves.

"That's true" She admitted.

Those two would often disappear and the whole crew worry about them, having no idea what had happened. Then they would just pop up out of nowhere, acting as if they had always been there.

Nami sighed, "I'm sick of looking for those two idiots. I'm going to take a break."

She was about to leave when Chopper yelled, "There's a marine ship up ahead! What should we do?"

Nami ran to the helm of the Going Merry to see what Chopper had said was true.

It was much larger than their own ship, and looked well defended by cannons and men.

"If I know Zoro and Luffy, then there's a possibility they could be on there. Let's attack them and then see if they are."

"Anything for you Nami!"

"I would love to… But I've just come down with the if-I-go-on-that-ship-and-try-to-fight-them-I-will-die disease!"

"Oh no, really?! We need a doctor! Oh wait…"

"Alright, I'm fine with that." Robin said from her post, "I think this crew is in need of a little action." She smiled as she stared off into the distance.

Nami announced, "Then it's settled! Let's go give those marines the surprise of their life!"

 **Note: I don't have a note**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Going Merry pulled to the side of the marine ship. This surprised the soldiers as they ran around, getting to their positions to fight these pirates.

"Is my beautiful Luffy and that shitty swordsman Zoro on your ship?" Sanji asked them, getting ready to attack if they said yes.

"Wait, are you that girl's crew? She's so weak, if she is your captain, you must be even weaker!" Shouted one of the men.

Sanji exploded with anger, "What did you just say?! Did you say Luffy is weak?! Did you say we all are weak?!"

He leaped onto their deck, landing on his hands and twirling himself around so that his feet kicked down a large group of the marines.

"Ahh! The first unit is down!"

"How did he do that?!"

"Don't just stand around, attack them!"

The cook was almost satisfied with this, these people were going to pay for that insult they had given.

He continued to use his legs and feet to cripple them. The rest of the crew came right behind him, knowing now that their friends were on this ship.

Chopper ate a Rumble Ball and transformed yelling horn point. He rammed into several lines of men, knocking them all to the ground.

Robin was able to throw many of them into the ocean, sprouting multiple hands all around.

Nami swung her Clima-Tact around, attempting to create a small thunderstorm above.

Usopp shot at random people with his slingshot, mostly yelling exploding star. Of course he was doing this a safe distance away, on the Merry.

…

Zoro looked up at the ceiling as he started to hear the sounds of fighting. He wondered who had attacked, and hoped it was someone who would help free him.

A man came running down the hallway to speak with his two guards, "We're under attack from the Straw Hat Pirates!"

They all ran towards the fighting so they could help.

Zoro let out a sigh of relief, his friends were here and they would be saved. But if the cooksaw him here, then he would never hear the end of it.

…

Luffy had also heard the commotion above her, but she didn't really think much of it. She was too focused on the pain that had remained in her body. It would seem to leave her for a second, and then flare up again as she moved.

Each time she would let out a whimper, her voice to weak from screaming to make a sound. The four marines who guarded her took pleasure in this, and sometimes they would reach through the bars and poke at her, making it hurt even worse.

…

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you! Where is Luffy and Zoro?!" Sanji yelled into the face of the captain who was trembling in his deadly grip.

"I can lead you to them! Just let me go and I'll show you where they are!" He finally gave in, more worried about keeping his life than keeping the pirates.

"You better not try anything funny!" Sanji warned as he shoved him forward onto his feet.

The captain hurriedly started leading them below to the cell Zoro had been locked up in.

The green haired man looked up when he saw his friends walk in.

"Here is the Pirate Hunter." The captain said nervously as he grabbed a key from a chain and started to unlock the door.

As soon as Zoro heard the clink, he leaped forward, ripping the door open, and punched the captain in the face. He flew backwards into the ship's wall, his face bleeding.

"That's for letting your men torture Luffy!" He growled.

"What?! Luffy was tortured!? How could you just let this happen you shitty swordsman!" Sanji attacked with his words, readying his feet to kick him.

"Shut up dartboard brow!" Zoro shouted in aggravation.

He turned away from them, speeding to the place where Luffy was. The rest of the Straw Hats followed, not really knowing where they were going.

For once in his life, Zoro was actually able to have a sense of direction, and within minutes had come to where his captain was.

The guards were shocked when he came in, punching them all before they could defend themselves. The swordsman looked into the cell, and his heart broke when he saw the girl's body huddled in the darkness of a corner.

Sanji did the same, almost choking when he looked at the way she was shaking and crying. She had never cried like this, not even in the recent time when she was depressed about being a girl.

"Luffy?" Zoro spoke softly.

Her dull eyes looked up at him, "Z-Zoro? Y-you came…"

Her voice was so quiet and scratchy, he had to strain to hear her.

"Yes I came, we're going to get you out of there."

"I got the key from that guy back there." Nami said as she stepped up and turned it in the hole.

It opening with a loud, slow creak. Zoro went inside, bent down, and lifted Luffy up under his arms as carefully as he could. Her blood dripped onto his own skin, something that couldn't be avoided.

Luffy rasped, "I didn't think you would come… I thought you didn't care…"

Zoro felt ashamed of himself, Luffy had gotten to the point where she didn't think she could depend on him. That had never happened before, she always believed in everyone on her crew.

He hardly noticed as Sanji stole the girl from his arms, starting to express how terrible she looked and how sorry he was for her.

As they were returning to the ship, he silently slipped away, back to the closet where he had left the four treasured possessions.

He opened it pulling out his three swords and placing them back on his hip. The straw hat was still on the floor. He leaned down and picked it up, holding it in his hands. He felt a tear fall down his face and land on the top of it, dampening the small area.

 **Note: Ok so this definitely is not the best quality chapter I could have written. But I had to get through with writing it, because this one was really annoying me. Sorry if you haven't liked this part, hopefully it will get better.**

 **And to end on a happy note: Cats (At least it's happy for me anyway...)**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Chopper finished putting the last of the bandages on the sleeping Luffy. It had taken a long time to treat all of her wounds, and a lot of work. The reindeer felt completely worn out, but he knew he was nowhere near how tired Luffy must be.

He sighed as he packed all his supplies into his medical bag. His hoof lightly patted the girl's side as he left her to rest.

Zoro was sitting just outside the door, dark lines beneath his eyes as he stared at nothing. He held the straw hat in his lap, repeatedly rubbing his fingers across its surface.

"You're usually so willing to sleep. Why won't you do that, now that you actually need it?"

"I can't Chopper, even if I wanted to."

The doctor sat down beside the swordsman, watching him closely. He knew that Luffy had been tortured on that ship, but not what had happened to Zoro. Whatever it was, it must be what was causing him to act like this.

"Maybe if you just told me exactly what happened, you'd feel better…?"

"No!" He retorted sharply.

Chopper was taken aback by the force in his response.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel like it, ok?"

He dared to speak again, "I… I Don't understand what could be so bad… Are you worried about Luffy? She's been beaten up before. Sure it was pretty bad, but I was able to remove all the poison, so she is going to be fine."

Zoro tried to keep his anger inside him, but it was too hard.

"I don't care if you don't understand! Whatever pain that I am going through right now, it is better that only I know about it! So just- just leave me alone!"

He got up, tossing the hat at Chopper, who caught it speechlessly. The reindeer felt torn, wanting to run after the man, but also knowing he should not move. He decided to just stare at the same thing Zoro had, nothing.

…

The day was bright and peaceful, like most days were. But even as the warmth filled each space, it seemed cold and gloomy. No one really talked, just silently went about their business. Sanji didn't even call out when the meals were ready, just let people eat when they came around. Except for Luffy, who he would bring the food to.

The atmosphere of the normally joyous ship was depressing. No one really had an encouragement to be happy like normal. The captain who usually made the air buzz was in bed healing, and the unspoken First Mate wasn't acting as he always did. No naps, no insulting the cook, nothing.

Nami was paying close attention to the ship's course as it sailed gently through the waves with no trouble. After they had retrieved Luffy and Zoro, she had immediately made sure they were heading towards the Kagaku Pirates again.

She had become more focused on this task than ever, now that they had been set back by a few days. Nami just wanted this whole weird thing to be over with already, like most of the crew. Even Sanji was starting to dislike Luffy being a girl.

Nami looked at the sky again to see a thunderstorm coming. She got up to inform the others.

"Everyone gather around! There's another storm coming, and this time I don't want to lose anyone! So pay close attention!"

…

Luffy listened to Nami's commands as the storm hit the boat suddenly, rocking it back and forth. This made her stomach hurt, and she felt like she needed to throw up.

But she refused to. She had never gotten seasick before, and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

As the thunder boomed louder, the captain wished that she could be out there, clinging onto something for dear life. But she couldn't do that because of her wounds. If she went out there she would only get yelled at for being in the way and needing rest.

It was no fair that Zoro got to be out and about. Sure he hadn't gotten any injuries, but he had been captured by the marines too, and forced to stay in a cell.

Luffy closed her eyes, smiling slightly as she imagined the awesome lighting illuminating the clouds. She would have a dream of being out there, maybe it would be enough to satisfy her.

…

"Ahh! It's a huge sea King!" Usopp screeched in terror.

"No problem! I'll just kick it out of our way!"

Sanji lifted his foot, about to deliver a hard foot to its neck, when the creature went under the water again.

The cook looked disappointed, "I wanted to show Nami why it shouldn't mess with me!"

Then, the Going Merry was roughly lifted up into the air. The whole crew slid around the deck as it was tilting to one side.

"What the hell is this?! A Knock Up Stream?!" The navigator yelled as she held on tightly to the wooden floor boards.

But that question was answered as they were able to get a view of the scaly monster that had gone under them. This creature had been smart, knowing the pirates were way too strong for it to actually fight. The sea King had simply swum there and lifted its head up, bringing the Straw Hats with it. The monster paused for a minute, and then used all its force to chuck them into the air in a random direction.

They hurtled through the air, not knowing what was going to happen to them.

 **Note: This took forever to write...**

 **Please review! I need to know what I am doing from the eyes of my readers!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Luffy grunted as she hit the floor of the infirmary. She held back a small screech as a chair rammed into her shoulder, right where she had been stabbed. Why was everything sliding around?

Her stomach flipped as she was suddenly thrusted into the air. She gasped as she slammed into the ceiling, her breath escaping her body.

"Luffy, hang on to something tight!" She heard Sanji shout from the now opened door.

"What's going on?!" She croaked as loud as she could.

But Luffy received no response, except for the shouts of her fellow crewmates outside. She closed her eyes as she hung onto the wall, the only thing that wasn't moving in the room. She felt a strong wind blowing through the room, and reached up to make sure her hat stayed secure on top of her head.

Wait… Her hat! It wasn't there! She let her fingers slide through all of her short black hair, as if it might be hiding somewhere in there.

Luffy panicked as he looked around herself for her treasured possession.

Forgetting her wounds, she was somehow able to launch herself out the door and onto the deck. When she was there, Luffy saw that the ship was for some reason flying through the air, high above the waves of the ocean.

She completely ignored this and screamed at her friends, "WHERE IS MY HAT?!"

The panicking crew went silent for a second, turning their attention to their captain.

"That's what you're worried about right now?! You should be concerned about the fact that the Merry is hurtling through the sky!" Nami screeched at him.

The girl turned on the navigator and exploded, "SHUT UP NAMI, I DON'T CARE WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE SHIP RIGHT NOW, I NEED TO KNOW WHERE MY HAT IS!"

This silenced Nami, for she wasn't usually yelled at by Luffy.

"Luffy, don't worry I have your hat!" Zoro quickly informed her.

She turned to look at him and saw him holding the straw hat tightly in one of his hands.

She let out a sigh of relief as she stretched her hand beside him, landing next to him as he returned the hat.

"I would never have left it behind on that ship." Zoro assured her, his eyes showing the truth in his words.

Then, catching the swordsman off guard, Luffy hugged him.

Zoro couldn't see why though, after what had happened. He hadn't been able to save her from the marines, and he was sure that had made Luffy not trust him as much. Also, they were in the midst of a dangerous situation, yet she had her arms tightly wrapped around him.

No one else saw it, but Zoro blushed slightly, feeling awkward since his captain was a girl. It felt like it was forever, but just as fast as she had hugged him, she was pulling away.

"Th-thank you Zoro. I'm sorry if I made you think I couldn't trust you… But I swear that I will always believe in you."

He felt so relieved at those words, he had no more reason to worry.

"Why the hell are you two hugging each other in the middle of this mess we are in!" Nami screeched at them.

Zoro smiled, "So what are we gonna do about this captain?"

Luffy just tapped her chin with one of her fingers as she leaned over the side of the ship, which was speeding back down to earth.

"Hmm… Well, why can't we just try to land near that island? If something happens to the Going Merry, then we will just be able to repair her there."

"What?! There's a island?!" Nami exclaimed as stumbled to Luffy's side.

"Ok, for once you've had a decent idea. Guys, let's try to maneuver the ship in any way possible to go in that direction."

"But I've just come down with if-I-let-go-and-help-move-the-ship-I-will-fly-off-and-die disease!"

"Of course Nami dear!"

"I'll try to help in any way I can!" Chopper said, determined to be of use.

The whole crew (Except Luffy, who just ended up running around excitedly, and Usopp, who refused to stop clinging to the mast) was able to get the Merry to fall in a spot near the island.

Usopp dropped from the spot he had been holding onto as soon as the ship stopped moving and was safe in the water.

He ran below deck and yelled up to the others, "There are a few leaks in the sides of the ship! I can temporarily repair it until we get to the shore though."

"Alright," Nami responded, "go ahead an do that. Everyone else let's get the Merry going!"

…

The crew was heading to the island's town, leaving Sanji behind. Luffy had almost been forced to stay because chopper said his wounds still needed healing, but the girl had begged and pleaded, insisting that she would be fine.

"This was quite an unfortunate event, wasn't it? We could've been thrown off course by days, maybe even weeks." Robin stated.

Nami groaned at this, scared to find out just how far off they were.

"It's not like we can do anything about it, so we should just forget about it and move on." Zoro said simply.

"Yeah, well you're not the navigator who has to deal with it!"

He just shrugged, "I wonder where the bar is…"

The orange haired girl stopped trying to talk to him.

They had soon reached the village, which looked like the average one you would see on the Grand Line. There were many small houses that laid flat at the bottom of a large hill. The special thing about this place was the tall building that was on top of that hill. It had a flag fluttering in the wind on a pole, but the Straw Hat Pirates were too far away to see it clearly.

"I'm starving… I need meat!" Luffy complained as they began walking among the houses.

Without waiting for Nami to tell him no, (Because if she had been given time to respond, that's what she would have said) he ran up to a man who was casually strolling down the street.

His back was facing her as she poked him and asked, "Do you know where we can get some meat?"

He slowly turned around to face her, a creepy smile spreading across his face. Luffy tripped over backwards as soon as she saw him. A gasp escaped her mouth as she frantically scooted herself away.

"Wh-what is it Luffy?" Usopp asked nervously, scared by the fact that his captain was afraid.

They all tensed, not knowing what would happen next.

"I was wondering if you would come after me." The man said.

Luffy stopped shaking and slowly stood up. Her hat shadowed her eyes from view.

"Y-you… YOU BASTARD!"

 **Note: VERY IMPORTANT - I am not trying to ship Luffy and Zoro in this story. Just wanted to let you know because, well, Zoro did blush when he was hugged. But that's not why.**

 **Please, please review! Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Whoa whoa! Hold on a second, just what is going on here?" Nami went up to Luffy.

The rubber girl held her hands at her sides, curled into tight fists. Her face had a large frown placed upon it.

"Oh, your captain has just simply recognized me from a previous encounter." The man explained calmly, "I suppose that what happened there could have caused him to be angry. Or should I say, her?"

Usopp groaned at this, "Y-You're the person who turned Luffy into a girl, aren't you…?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes, his hand slowly moving for the hilt of his sword. Nami backed up, not wanting to be anywhere near the person who had changed Luffy.

But their captain stayed, glowering at the man. She let out a quiet giggle, trying to reassure her friends that she was fine. (That was meant to be a laugh, but didn't end up that way because she still didn't have complete control of her female body) But they all could hear the nervous edge in it, and knew she was scared. After all, this was the person who had technically made her weaker and unable to fight before.

"You were wondering if I would come after you?" She looked into his eyes, "Of course I did. I don't want to be stuck a girl the rest of my life. And also, I need to pay you back for it."

She put her hands together, about to crack her knuckles as she often did before fights.

"Well, I have no wish to fight you, weak little girl. Not now anyway."

With that he turned his back on them all and started to walk away in the direction he had been going earlier.

"Don't call me a weak little girl! You're not getting away that easily! Gomu Gomu, Pistol!"

Luffy let her fist move forward with a lot of speed to provide for a strong punch. But the man just stepped aside as it zoomed past. She ignored this and decided to try a different move.

"Gomu Gomu, Gatling!"

Her two fists pushed through the air extremely fast, making it seem as though she had hundreds of them. Once again, the man just dodged them. But this time he grabbed both of her arms and pulled on them so that she came forward and their faces were only inches away from each other.

"Don't act like you can beat me."

He shoved her to the ground.

"I said I don't want to fight right now."

Chopper ran to Luffy who was getting up from the ground.

"Are you ok Luffy? Did he hurt you badly?"

She didn't respond to his questions, just acted like he wasn't even there. She was focused on the retreating man.

"What's your name, you coward!"

"It's Kenta." He called over his shoulder.

…

"Yes, what is it Kenta?" Asked a man who was sitting upon a large seat in front of a long table.

The table had many different items on it. But the majority of them where herbs, vials, beakers, and many other assorted containers. They were all laid out neatly, nothing about the setup was disorganized.

The man who had spoken was just one of the many who were there, obviously putting a large amount of concentration into what they were doing as they grabbed different tools and plants.

"I'm busy, if you couldn't tell. We're on the brink of discovering the remedy for a deadly disease."

"Oh yes, of course sir, then I shall make it quick. There are a few pirates who might end up coming this way. If they do they will probably be asking for me. Don't let them bother you, just ignore them and tell them to leave."

The man looked up from his work suspiciously, "Have you been causing mischief with one of your, shall we say, interesting experiments again?"

"No, of course not! They are just… Angry pirates who don't happen to like me very much." Kenta smiled nervously.

"I told you not to do that sort of thing anymore. But we shall see if you are telling me the truth once these people get here, won't we?"

"Err…"

"You're dismissed Kenta."

"Of course, Captain Toshio."

He nodded his head respectfully and left the room.

…

"Stop it Luffy!" Usopp commanded the struggling girl.

He was trying to keep her from running after the man who had gone up the hill.

"But I want to fight him! I want to get the cure!" Luffy growled, "I want to stop being a damn girl!"

At this she collapsed and stopped her efforts.

Zoro came to stand beside her and patted her lightly on the head, trying to comfort her.

"We know Luffy, we know."

She leaned into his legs and closed her eyes, making sure to hold back any tears. She was so close to becoming a boy again, so she didn't want to act like a girl.

Nami sighed and decided to change the topic, "I didn't expect that Sea King to actually end up helping us. I thought for sure we would be put of course by a large amount, making it take a whole lot longer."

Robin nodded, "Yes, it actually sent us to this island with the people we were looking for. I bet you the flag flying on that building is that of the Kagaku Pirates."

"Wow, this is great! All we have to do is go to them and ask them nicely, and maybe they will just hand us the cure!" Chopper stated hopefully.

"Probably not, especially after Luffy just basically threatened one of their members." Zoro pointed out.

"Well we're going up there anyways. Let's retrieve Sanji and then get on up there."

…

"Sir, there are some people outside who are approaching the gates! What should we do?"

Toshio looked up from his work for the second time that hour. He tapped his chin, wondering if they could be the pirates Kenta had spoke of.

"Let them in. I would like to talk with them."

"Right away sir!"

…

"Hey, you! Our captain wishes to speak with all of you! Follow us." A person said to the seven friends as they came up to the large doors that stood at the entrance to the building.

"How do we know it's not a trap!?" Usopp yelled, not wanting to risk it.

"Because he doesn't actually know who you are."

The scared sniper ignored that and looked to his crew mates, "It's still really dangerous guys!"

Despite the worries they all had, they decided to follow, but be cautious about it. They would have to go inside anyway if they wished to achieve their goal.

"Here they are sir!" The person who had escorted them told the man who sat on what appeared to be a throne.

"Excellent!" He smiled at them welcomingly, "My name is Toshio, and I am the captain of the Kagaku Pirates who are on this island. Please, come forward."

The friends slowly stepped forward so they could see him more clearly. He was a large man made of muscles, almost as large as the throne his sat upon. His yellow mustache curled nicely on his face, and the rest of his hair was hidden underneath a hat with the Jolly Roger of the Kagaku Pirates on it.

He politely asked, "So who are you, and what might your business be on this island?"

Nami was able to talk before her captain did, knowing she could say something stupid to make this man angry.

"We are the Straw Hat Pirates. We have come here because we have some business with either all of you, or just one of your crew members. We wish to be able to do this peacefully if we can."

Toshio smiled knowingly, "You must be talking about Kenta. He said you might be coming."

He laughed at his next words, "That young fool, what has he done to upset you? I shall not help defend him if it was something unreasonable."

Luffy almost leaped forward to yell out just what the pirate had done to her, but Nami punched him in the face.

"Umm… He did something to our captain."

"I see, he must have done an experiment on them, something he often does. Which one of you is the captain?"

Luffy was finally able to step forward and talk, "I'm the captain, Monkey D. Luffy!"

Toshio looked at her with a little surprise showing in his expression, "Oh, I didn't expect you to be a girl. Not to be insulting, women can be just as strong if not stronger than men. It's just unusual for me, plus you are pretty young."

Nami felt offended, but tried to ignore that "Yeah, well that's where your friend Kenta comes in. He-"

"I thought I told you to ignore these people!" Kenta came in before Nami could finish.

He looked furious, like he had hoped they would have been just turned away and that would be the end of seeing them.

"Why should I have done that to these nice people? And what did you do to their captain?"

"That bastard turned me into a girl!" Luff shrieked, ready to fight.

"Did you really do that Kenta?" Toshio asked curiously.

"Yes, and all I did was test it on him. He obviously isn't hurt, so there's no harm done."

"NO HARM DONE?!" Both Luffy and Zoro shouted at the same time, for they couldn't believe he had really said that.

"Wow, I'm truly impressed. I was thinking I would just let these pirates go and beat you up for what you did, but being able to accomplish something like that should be rewarded. So I shall fight them by your side, if that is what you want."

Nami growled at the man, "You liar! You said that if he did something unreasonable, you wouldn't defend him! I say that turning someone into a girl against their own will is pretty unreasonable!"

Toshio smiled, "But not to us Kagaku Pirates. It was an experiment, for the sake of science."

"I don't give a crap about science!" The Straw Hat captain yelled at him, "Give me the cure, right now!Then when I kick your asses, I might show you a little mercy!"

Toshio just laughed at the girl, "Why should we waste a precious antidote on you? Just try and defeat us!"

Kenta smirked at the pirate crew that tensed, getting ready for a battle.

 **Note: Yes! Chapter 18! So happy...**

 **To get the names Kenta and Toshio, I just looked up Japanese names for boys and tried to match the personality of the character with a name... I Tried...**

 **Thanks to all of the people who are reading this whole story!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Ok, well while you fight, I'm going to go and continue some of my experiments in my room…" Kenta said as he started to leave the room.

"What?! No, I want to fight you!" Luffy yelled in disbelief, "Are you just a weak coward who can't defend yourself?!"

Toshio laughed, "Oh no, Kenta can fight well enough! He just doesn't like to, that's all. But that is usually fine with me, since he is still a valuable member of my crew. As he has demonstrated with you Straw Hat, he is an incredibly smart scientist."

"Luffy, you're just going to have to satisfy yourself by going against this captain of theirs. For now at least." Zoro told her.

She growled in disappointment and anger, but started her attack upon Toshio.

"Gomu Gomu, Pistol!"

But Toshio practically disappeared before her eyes, and her fist ran into his empty throne, breaking it in half.

"Where the heck did he go?! Are you afraid to fight too?!"

The Straw Hats looked for where the man went, but he was nowhere to be seen. They stared at the Kagaku crew when they sighed and came forward.

"Attack them!" One of the scientists commanded.

Zoro unsheathed two of his swords, running straight for the person who had just spoken. He could guess that that man was the Kagaku Pirates' first mate.

"Two sword style!" He shouted.

His blades sliced the place where the man stood, but he dodged the attack by jumping into the air. He landed upon Zoro's shoulders, grabbing onto them and pulling out a small tube with a needle at its end. Before the swordsman could throw him off, the scientist-pirate was able to impale the needle deep into his unprotected shoulder.

He let out a gasp as he collapsed to the floor, not because of pain, but because he was too weak to hold himself up.

"What did you put in me?!" He yelled at the first mate.

The man put a finger over his mouth, as if shushing him, "It's a secret."

Zoro stared at him with his demon-like eyes, which seemed to be enough to to make him shiver.

"Hey guys, be careful! These pirates have something they can inject into you that makes you really weak!"

His friends had all begun fighting as soon as he had, but slid their gaze to his figure which lay on the floor.

"Are you ok Zoro?!" Chopper panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just too weak to move."

Luffy ran right at the first mate, bellowing, "Gomu Gomu, Gatling"

Blood splattered the floor as the man fell to the floor from her punches.

"How dare you do that to Zoro!"

"Thanks Luffy." The green haired man said.

He was really happy to see that she could be successful in battle once again.

…

"Yes… I see…" Toshio nodded.

He stood in front of Kenta as he finished explaining something.

"But even if that is so, you could still fight… Though if you were to lose, it might end pretty badly for you."

"Yeah, so that should be a good enough excuse for me not to go up against Straw Hat Luffy. So why do you still want me to?"

"Because Kenta, I feel that if you don't, then you won't have defended your own creation. The drug you created is amazing, and you should honor that fact by fighting that boy… Err… girl rather."

Kenta sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"I've let you off the hook many times before now. But this time, if you refuse to do it, than I will have to force you to."

"Alright Captain Toshio… I'll try my best… But… What do I do if I fail?"

The captain grinned at him, "That's your own problem to deal with."

…

"Is that the last of them?" Sanji asked as he put his leg on the ground.

"I think so." Nami responded as she looked around at the unconscious bodies of the Kagaku Pirates that lay around the friends.

"That was easy! Now I just need to find their captain and the other guy!" Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically.

"We're right here."

The girl turned to look angrily at the pair that stood in front of her. Kenta quickly stepped closer to Luffy, a knife in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Now I want to fight you."

"Don't say that as if you're cool or something, you're only here because I told you to be!" Toshio scolded him.

"Whatever, I don't care why you're here, as long as you actually are here" Luffy growled.

Kenta grunted and rushed forward with his knife, trying to stab Luffy in the side. But she thought fast and was able to fly away from it by stretching her arms towards the broken throne.

The Kagaku Pirate raced to her new position and grabbed a small vial full of a clear liquid. He was somehow able to leap on top of her and open her mouth with one hand, then stuff the contents of the vial down her throat.

Luffy tried to spit it out, but it was too late and she swallowed it. She gasped at the horrible after-taste it left in her mouth.

Angry for being made to drink the stuff, she stretched her arm after the retreating scientist. But her arm was slow, weak, and went hardly as far as it usually did.

"What did you do to me?!"

"What I gave you just now, was a liquid that contained Sea Prism Stone, along with a few other ingredients. It doesn't completely rid you of your Devil Fruit powers, but it makes them almost useless."

"You jerk, that's unfair!"

"Is it really? I mean, I don't have any special powers like you do, so this makes it a little more even."

Luffy swung her hand back.

Kenta laughed, "I told you, your powers aren't going to work as well, so-"

Her fist hit him square in the face, and he gasped at unexpected the pain.

"Then I'll just have to beat you without it! It's not like I'm nothing if I don't have them."

The man hadn't thought about that, it was obviously true though. This girl seemed to have the ability to hold quite incredible strength if she was just worked up enough.

Kenta would need to do much more to make sure he came out on top for this battle. But he smiled, thinking it would still be easy.

"You're still not completely adjusted to that body of yours. I know several ways in which I can test you, and you shall fail."

"Yeah right! Nami and Robin helped me, and now I know how to fight using this body!"

The scientist laughed again and took his knife. He twirled it in his fingers, then flipped into the air, aiming to land on top of Luffy. But she saw this, and moved to the side at the last moment. She ended up being able to leap on him instead.

"You think that you're going to stay there? Have you forgotten your actual weight, girl?"

She looked into his eyes with surprise as she remembered that difference in her body. Because she was so light, he simply had to grab her ankles and throw her beneath him.

"Being a girl sucks…" Luffy groaned.

"Yes, it's too bad for you, since you're going to stay that way!"

At this she flipped herself so her stomach faced upwards, and her hand came up and slapped him in the face. That made her feel like Nami when the navigator was angry at one of the boys.

Kenta yelped, but recovered in a second, stabbing his small knife into her side. Blood rushed out and ran all over his hand.

"Give up all, I've already won!" He claimed proudly.

But Luffy wasn't done yet. The Kagaku Pirate wasn't paying much attention anymore, so she stole the knife from him. Her hand also became a deep red as she stuck it into his stomach. The Straw Hat captain yanked it back out after a moment, and impaled him again, this time near his heart.

He screamed at the pain and tried futilely to toss her off.

"I'm the one who has beaten you. Now surrender, or I'll have to slice you again with your own knife!"

Kenta gulped, he didn't know that it would make much of a difference if he did give in. But he clung to the hope that it would.

"Ok, ok! Stop it! I… I surrender…"

Luffy smiled happily and released him, "Alright, I beat your stupid ass fair and square. Now change me back!"

"No."

"What!? I defeated you, bastard! You want me to kill you?!"

The Straw Hat crew looked furiously at the trembling man.

"He beat you, so just give him the antidote and this will all be over!" Zoro shouted at him.

Kenta smirked, "You fools… There is no remedy. Your captain is a girl now, and he will have to stay that way for the rest of his life."

 **Note: Ummm... Well... That can't be good...**

 **Sorry about sort of changing what Toshio was doing... First it was I won't defend Kenta... Then, I will defend him... Then, I'm making him fight and I'm not really going to help him... Also he was going to fight Luffy... But I decided against it in the middle of writing the chapter...**

 **So what's going to happen?! I'm really excited for the next chapter, and I hope you are too!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"What?!" Every member of the Straw Hat Pirates yelled in unision.

Luffy stared deep into Kenta's brown eyes and could tell he was speaking the truth. But she still shoved him against the ground and punched him, then shook him.

"Shut up, you bastard! Just give me the cure already!"

"I'm not lying, I never even created an antidote!" The scientist being tortured shouted.

The rubber girl fell down onto her hands and knees, pounding the floor with her fists in anger. Tears fell down her face once again, but she didn't try holding them back.

"Your an idiot! Why wouldn't you make a remedy for something like this?!" Nami scolded Kenta.

"I was only trying to entertain myself! I didn't even think the drug would actually work!"

"Is that what you enjoy doing? Torturing and ruining people's lives, people you haven't even known!?" Usopp yelled in disbelief.

Zoro looked at Luffy, pitifully sitting on the floor. He was sick of this.

"OI! IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ANTIDOTE, THEN GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND MAKE ONE!" The swordsman grabbed Kenta by his shirt and violently pulled him up to his feet, "You changed him, so you should be able to fix him!"

"It's not that simple!"

Chopper nodded his head in agreement, "He's right, it could be really hard. It might take a long time to find just the right combination of ingredients to reverse the effects of whatever it was he gave him."

Zoro looked at them as if they were idiots, "If you can't find an actual cure… Then couldn't you just inject him with the stuff you used to change him in the first place? If it is meant to change a person's gender, then wouldn't it change him from a girl back into a boy?"

Luffy brightened at this suggestion, hope gleaming in her eyes, "Could we do that?"

"After fussing so much over the fact there isn't a cure, I'm sure it would be too easy of a way out. Kenta, would that actually work?" Robin asked calmly.

"Are all of you really that stupid? I didn't tell you such a thing, because I thought you would have enough brains in you to know not to try it. Theoretically, it would work, but the alterations that your body goes through when you take the drug are extreme. That happening to you once is hard enough, you won't be able to take another change like that! You would surely die in the process!"

The Straw Hat Captain rose from the ground and looked down upon the scientist.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Don't underestimate how strong Luffy is, he can do it." Zoro said.

Kenta gave up, "Fine… I will recreate the drug and give it to you… But whatever the outcome, you leave this place and forget about me."

"That's ok with me." Sanji commented.

"Give me an hour to work, I have to find my notes and the ingredients needed to make it again."

…

"You sure you're ready for this?" Kenta said hesitating before injecting the drug into the girl's arm.

"Shut up already and do it!" Luffy growled.

He nodded and let the needle sink deep into her skin, releasing its contents quickly and pulling it back out. Luffy closed her eyes, and moments later she was sleeping.

The scientist walked out of the room, leaving behind Chopper who had decided he would watch over his captain.

"The process will take a total of about three hours to be completed, if he doesn't die before then." He explained to the five friends that surrounded him outside.

The cook wasn't really worried, "I'm sure he'll make it, I gave him an extra large meal full of meat before you started! And once he's done, I'll have more food for him to eat."

"Well it doesn't really effect me, whatever happens"

Kenta was soon out of sight as he walked down the hall.

What he didn't know was that one way or the other, he most likely would be affected by what happened. If Luffy died, then the whole crew would probably kill the Kagaku Pirates. (Who cares if they said that they wouldn't) If he lived, then the captain would probably beat the crap out of him, but he might still survive. That man's best chance was if Luffy lived, even if it would hurt a lot.

…

"Luffy! Are you ok?!" Chopper panicked as the girl began rolling around on the bed.

She twisted abruptly in the sheets, tangling herself in them.

The reindeer knew there was nothing he could do to stop the pain she was going through. At least it was a sign that the drug was working to change her.

He gently laid his hoof on her forehead, which was burning with an abnormal amount of heat. The doctor let out a heavy sigh and used his other hoof to rub her arm. She still had two hours left, and he would have to stay by her side helplessly for that whole time.

…

"It's been thirty minutes longer than three hours guys… Don't you think we should go check on him?" Usopp nervously pointed out to the others.

"Yeah, you're right, let's go." Nami agreed.

She peaked her head in the room first, then entered, everyone else only a step behind her. It was dark because the lights were off so Luffy could sleep. She ran her hand along the side of the wall, searching for the switch. She found it, and flicked it up, causing the lights to blink on.

Sanji got angry as soon as he saw a sleeping Chopper next to Luffy, who was lying in the bed, unmoving.

"Chopper! You were supposed to keep watch on him and make sure he didn't die, not take a nap!" The cook kicked his foot at the doctor, not hard enough to hurt him, just to wake him up.

He looked startled as he opened his eyes and processed what was going on around him in his mind.

"Gah! Oh no, I fell asleep?! I'm so sorry! What if he did die, because I wasn't awake to save him!"

The reindeer quickly went straight for Luffy's neck to check his pulse. A few seconds passed, and Chopper could feel his own heart skip a few beats.

"... THERE'S NO PULSE GUYS! HIS HEART STOPPED, HE'S DEAD!"

"HES DEAD?! WHAT?!" Usopp screeched as the pair ran hysterically around in circles.

Robin ignored the diagnosis Chopper had made. She made a hand appear near Luffy's neck and put two fingers to feel for the carotid artery pulse, the same one the doctor had been looking for. She smiled as she felt the small beating against her fingers.

"It's alright everyone, he isn't dead. Chopper just made a simple mistake by not looking in the correct place, he must be rather tired."

The doctor let out a sigh of relief, "Oh… I'm sorry… That was a stupid mistake… I'm ready to check on him more thoroughly now."

He motioned everyone to back away so he could have some space. Then, His hoofs carefully lifted the blanket off of Luffy.

"This is great!" He squealed with joy.

"What is it?!" Usopp was the first to ask.

Chopper turned to them so that they could see his smiling face.

"He's a boy again!"

"Really?!" They all shouted in excitement.

The friends all gathered around to see it for themselves.

Luffy's face was the first thing they noticed, it was less cute than it had been. His chest was once again flat, like it should be. He was larger, both in height and weight.

"Yes! That's the way our captain should be!" Usopp declared.

"I have to admit you're right… But I'm sad to see such a pretty face gone…" Sanji sighed.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, and then, because they couldn't help themselves, they each reached down to give Luffy a huge hug. That seemed to be enough to wake him up.

"Eh? What's going on guys? Why are you crushing me?"

"Luffy! Your ok!" Chopper squealed again.

"Wha? Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't you remember? You were a girl, and you were just able to turn back into a boy!" Nami reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I was hoping it was just a nightmare… I guess it wasn't…"

His six friends reluctantly got off of him when he nudged them a bit, and he tried to stand up. But He immediately cried in pain and fell back down flat on the bed.

"Ow! Chopper, it really huuuuuuurts!"

The reindeer gave him a stern look, "Of course it does, your body is probably going to have some bad side effects for a while. You need to continue resting."

"Aww, but I wanna run around with my normal body!"

Nami punched him in the face, "You can do that later idiot, just do what Chopper told you to!"

"Umm… Nami, please don't do that, it isn't helping him…" The doctor told her.

She ignored him, "Ok guys, he needs to rest, so we're going to let him do just that. Let's leave him here for a while."

Everyone nodded, and left the unwilling-to-sleep Luffy so he could rest.

 **Note: Yes! Luffy is back to normal!**

 **I hope that the way they solved the problem wasn't too... Umm... Convenient... But I needed to end it somehow...**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is going to be the last one. Hope I can end it well...**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Please stop! You've punished me enough! I've learned my lesson!" Kenta begged as he bled on the ground.

Luffy (A boy again!) stood over him with a smile on his face, his fist covered in blood held in the air. The blood was from the scientist when the pirate captain had punched him as revenge for what he had done.

He was finally satisfied and walked away from the wounded scientist. Walking, talking, fighting, and pretty much everything thing else felt normal once again. Luffy's body was back to the way it should be.

"Sanji, I'm hungry!"

The cook smiled, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go back to the Merry so I can make a meal with plenty of meat!"

"MEAT!"

The Straw Hat jumped into the air with glee.

Kenta was inching away from the group, hoping to leave unnoticed.

"They're all a bunch of liars… Said they would leave me alone…" He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?!" Nami caught his words and glared at him.

"Err… Nothing! Just glad your captains alright!"

"Yeah right… Whatever, let's go guys." Nami rolled her eyes and decided that it wasn't really worth it to beat Kenta up anymore.

…

"Ok, is everyone ready to set sail again?" The navigator questioned the crew.

They had finished a large meal (Which as Sanji had said, had meat in it) and they were all extremely happy.

Everyone nodded that they were indeed ready to get off this island.

Luffy jumped onto the Merry's head figure and sat in his special spot. He couldn't stop grinning as his friends got the ship going.

"I'm so glad… Life can go back to normal now, and we can just leave this incident behind us!"

All of the Straw Hats nodded at their captain's words, wanting to do just that.

"I just hope nothing like this happens again, especially to me!" Zoro laughed.

"Don't jinx yourself Zoro." Nami told him, half wishing that it would actually happen to him.

"Nah, that's not gonna happen!" Luffy said confidently, "I don't want any of you to ever have to go through what I had to… And you never will!"

So the seven Straw Hat Pirates set out for their next adventure, ready to face any new challenge that came their way.

 **Note: This was a really short chapter but that's ok to me!**

 **I'm really happy that I was able to finish this story! I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You made me so happy, and helped encourage me! This was so awesome, and I'm a little bit sad to end it. Thanks again!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


End file.
